Return to Me
by QueenOfTheOwls
Summary: CC/Niles. What if there was another reason that Miss.Babcock didn't want to be with a domestic besides class. This careful secret she had garded for many years comes down on her when a girl from her past reunites with her after all these years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the nanny or its characters

"C.C. could you hand me that file when you're done?" Maxwell asked.

C.C however didn't acknowledge that she had heard him and continued to look at the document in her lap but it didn't appear that she was reading it.

"C.C.? … C.C.!" Maxwell yelled, snapping her out of her trance.

"What!?" she hollered back as she jumped from shock.

"Did you hear what I asked you?" Maxwell asked crossly.

"Of course I did." C.C. said but was very unconvincing.

Suddenly Niles chimed in from where he was "dusting" with a zinger he couldn't resist.

"You have to forgive her sir, she easily gets lost in one of her man fantasies. You know, where she has rich handsome man that wants her."

C.C. glared at him as she stood up and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"That is not what I was thinking about lemon fresh. But if you want to talk fantasies at least I am creative enough to come up with one."

"Oh? Just what do you mean by that?" He asked.

C.C.'s eyes wandered on the man in front of her and landed on a folded over Victoria's Secret catalog just barely sticking out of his suit.

C.C. snatched it before Niles could stop her and she flipped through it, grinning wickedly.

"This is what I mean butler boy; you get turned on by women who are way out of your league. Unless you keep this catalog to order out of, because this red teddy would look fabulous on you." C.C. said, causing Niles to turn pink with embarrassment.

Niles snatched back the catalog, glared, and mumbled bitterly before he left the room.

"C.C. why don't you give the old man a break for once?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh he'll get over it; we've done worse to each other." She said before sitting back down.

"Okay then, well I think we need to get back to the matter at hand C.C."

"What are you talking about Maxwell?"

"I'm talking about this mood you are in. I've noticed that this time every year you seem to be very distracted and more depressed than normal."

C.C.'s nostril's flared as she glared darkly at Maxwell.

"I assure you Maxwell I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Oh no? Well let me enlighten you. Monday Fran heard you crying your eyes out in the bathroom but you immediately went quiet when she tried to talk to you. Tuesday Niles caught you in the kitchen breaking into Fran's rocky road ice cream when you know she is pregnant and her cravings are off the charts. In addition, today I haven't been able to get your attention at all. So why don't you tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Maxwell asked.

C.C. stood up from the couch and was fighting back tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that week; instead, she appeared very angry before she spoke.

"Maxwell Sheffield, whatever is going on with me is none of your business. It is my personal problem and not yours so do me a favor and JUST. BUT. OUT!" C.C. yelled before storming out of the office and nearly running into Fran.

"Miss. Babcock, what is the matter with you?" Fran asked.

"Do me a favor Nanny Fine, from now on stay out of my business, and make sure your husband does to." C.C. said, rushing past her.

Fran new whatever was bothering Miss. Babcock was bad when she called Maxwell "Fran's husband".

As fast as a 7-month pregnant woman could move, Fran waddled her way into Max's office and shut the door behind her.

"Okay, what did you say to Miss. Babcock?" Fran asked.

"I had just asked her what the bloody hell is wrong with her."

"In those exact words and in that tone?" Fran asked, getting a little cross.

"Yes why?"

"Oy! Never leave a British man to do a Jewish woman's job." Fran said before taking her usual spot over on the corner of Maxwell's desk with just a little difficulty.

"Don't you realize how harsh that sounds? Especially when directed towards an emotional woman? Honey from now on when it comes to Miss. Babcock and her emotions; let me take care of it. She might not like me but we are both females and she might have an easier time talking to me than you."

"Oh I suppose your right darling. I just wonder what makes her so upset. She goes through this the same time every year but this year it has become much more severe. She has always been distracted and had the bad mood swings, but she has never had the craving for sweets, or has become so depressed that she cries in public."

"Hmm let's see, depression, mood swings that could rival mine, food cravings, fatigue, and distractedness. I swear Max it almost sounds like…" Fran paused as the realization hit her with a gasp.

"What is it love? It almost sounds like what?" Max asked.

"Max honey, it almost sounds like Miss. Babcock is pregnant." Fran said.

Suddenly the baritone laughter of Niles came through loud and clear on the intercom and quickly annoyed the couple.

"And what is so damn funny Niles?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh forgive me sir, but the thought of Miss. Babcock having a bun in the oven is just so funny. After all, she already has a few behind her. And how could she get pregnant anyway? No man would dare touch her and she isn't exactly Virgin Mary material."

"Niles that is enough! Look, she has all the symptoms. There could be a good possibility she is." Fran said.

"But she isn't even in a relationship Mrs. Sheffield." Niles said.

"Who said she had to be? She might have gotten comfortable at the bar with her friend Jack and some guy might have gotten comfortable with her."

Niles didn't say anything after that, in fact it had gone very quiet for a few minutes, which worried the couple waiting for a response.

"Niles, old man are you alright?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh god it can't be true!" Niles said, sounding clearly distressed.

"Now Niles calm down, we don't know for sure yet. We will just have to ask her when she comes back tomorrow." Fran said.

"I guess your right Mrs. Sheffield." Niles said before leaving the intercom.

Maxwell took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. _"As much drama that goes on in this house on a daily basis, we should be on Days of our Lives."_ He thought.

"Oh poor Niles, if this is true and she really is pregnant it will devastate him." Fran said.

"What do you mean darling?" Max looked up at her confused.

Fran's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at her husband. She didn't understand how one man could be so clueless.

"Oh my god Max you have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" He asked.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Darling I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about" Max said.

"Hello! Niles loves Miss. Babcock." Fran said.

This got Maxwell laughing and laughing hard, so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

"Oh Fran that is a good one, that is why I love you so much. You are so funny."

"Max I'm serious. Do you not see the sparks between those two? It is so obvious."

"Okay then, give me an instance where you noticed that he loves her." Max said.

"Alright, what about when Miss. Babcock went to the place. Niles moped around the whole time she was gone, was the only one who went to visit her on a daily basis, and missed her enough to make a dessert with her face on it, now you tell me that isn't love." Fran said.

"Sweetheart he missed his sparring partner, which is why he did those things. Besides they fight all the time, how can you call that love?"

"Many ways actually. Miss. Babcock is too proud to be with a domestic so they insult each other to show affection. Honestly Max you have to pay more attention to what goes on in your own house." Fran said before leaving the room.

C.C. was glad to be home, her emotions were all out of whack today, and she was just ready to soak in her Jacuzzi tub with a glass of chardonnay and her favorite vanilla bubble bath. However when she opened the door to her apartment she was met with a sight that just made her day worse.

Her demented dog from hell Chester was on her sofa and had one of her favorite red Prada pumps in his mouth and his tail wagging.

"Chester sweetie, give mommy's favorite shoe back please." C.C. said as she was slowly moving towards the dog.

Chester growled at her since he knew what she was doing and took off, running towards the bedroom.

"Come back here you filthy mutt!" C.C. screamed as she chased after the beast.

Chester gave her a good run for her money until she was finally able to catch him and get her now ruined shoe back. She looked at it and it was as if her breaking point had hit.

C.C. threw herself down on the bed and proceeded to cry all her frustration and sorrow she had felt for the past 20 years. Oh how she wished she could tell someone, but she was forbidden to speak of it by her mother.

She opened the drawer beside her bed and pulled out an old photo, the one photo that reminded her of what she lost so long ago and would give anything to have back again.

"Happy birthday baby, I love you." C.C. said before kissing the photo and clutching it to her chest.

The airbus 747 touched down at JFK around 9:00am. A brunette woman with a pretty smile got off and made her way to collect her baggage. She then hailed a taxi and requested that it take her to The Hilton.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a manila envelope. She opened it and pulled out a photo of a confident, blonde woman in a business suit.

"At long last C.C. Babcock, I've found you. I can't wait to see you again." She said while staring at the picture.

The next day C.C. walked into the mansion only to find that everyone was paying more attention to her and being very attentive to her.

"Oh do sit down C.C. you work too hard." Maxwell said before gently shoving her down on the couch.

"Can I get you something Miss. Babcock? Some tea, mineral water perhaps?"Niles asked.

"What in the hell is going on here? You both are acting very weird." C.C. while standing up only to have Niles gently push her back down.

"Well I know that a woman in your delicate condition needs to rest as much as possible so you should take it easy." Maxwell said.

Before C.C. could say anything else, Fran had come in with a small stool and placed it at C.C.'s feet.

"You know Miss. Babcock, keeping your feet up as much as possible helps keep down the swelling." Fran said.

"Swelling? Nanny Fine what the hell are you talking about. All of you are starting to freak me out a little." C.C. said.

"We're just trying to help you Miss. Babcock. After all it isn't easy being pregnant, believe me I know." Fran said while rubbing her swollen belly.

C.C's jaw had dropped to the floor at what Fran said. Did they seriously think she was pregnant?

"WHAT?! You think I'm pregnant?" She asked the three of them.

"Well you were showing the signs." Maxwell said.

"Yes, depression, mood swings, food cravings, distraction." Niles listed.

"Now wait a minute, first of all I'm not pregnant. I'm positive that I'm not pregnant. Second of all I thought I told you yesterday to stay out of my business." C.C. before getting up and turning her back to the group.

"C.C. if there is something really bothering you, you can tell us. We are your friends." Maxwell said while wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I can't talk about it Maxwell."

"Miss. Babcock are in some kind of trouble?" Fran asked.

"No Nanny Fine I'm not. Look the most I can tell you is that it is something that happened to me 20 years ago and I've been forbidden to talk about it to anyone or else my family will cut me out of the will and I can't risk that. So please stop asking me about it." C.C. said, almost distressed.

Niles saw the emotions running through C.C.'s eyes and it stabbed a pain in his heart. Whatever she was trying to keep from everyone was clearly hurting her and in turn hurting him as well. He would have given anything at that moment to hold her and sooth her anxiety but he knew that she would turn him away and plus it would look too weird to everyone else.

"Okay Miss. Babcock if that is what you really want then we won't bother you about it anymore. Just remember though if you ever want to talk about it, we are here for you." Fran said while gently rubbing her back.

"Thank you Nanny Fine, you're being so sweet." C.C. said before walking out of the room.

Friday came around and C.C. was feeling a little better. She was able to get her emotions under control and get back to working like normal, which made Niles feel a lot better as well. He hated to see his baby so upset and not be able to do anything about it. However, none of them realized that this was really the calm before the storm.

Niles was cooking dinner when the doorbell rang that afternoon.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be, we aren't expecting anybody." Niles said to himself as he went to the living room to get the door.

On the other side was a beautiful young lady that would have taken his breath away if he were younger. Her chocolate locks were curly and cascaded down her back. She was tall and thin with porcelain skin and had a pretty smile. What amazed him the most was the oddly familiar cerulean eyes that looked back at him, but from where he had seen them before he could not place.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked politely.

"Yes sir, I am looking for a Miss C.C. Babcock. I tried her home address but she wasn't there so I'm hoping she is here. Please I have come all the way from Georgia to see her." She said, almost begging.

"Come in then miss, though I honestly have no idea why one would come so far just to see her." Niles said while taking her coat.

She looked at him and thought about how rude this man was. Where she was from a man would never speak of a lady in such a manner.

"Is Miss. Babcock expecting you miss?..."

"Rachel, Rachel Hawkins and no she isn't expecting me." She said before sitting on the couch.

"May I get you something to drink Miss. Hawkins?"

"No thank you sir, but might I get your name?" She asked.

"I'm Niles Miss. I'm the butler of this household."

"Well Niles it is a pleasure to meet you." she said before hearing the sound of a woman coming down the hall."

"Well goodnight Niles, do try not to die during the night."

"Oh yes, after all you would hate to give up your coffin wouldn't you?" Niles retorted back.

Rachel sat there and watched the exchange between the two of them with amazement. Did they really hate each other that much?

C.C. turned from Niles and noticed the pretty girl on the couch that was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Who's your friend?" She asked Niles while smiling at her.

"I'm Rachel Hawkins and actually here to see you." Rachel said while standing up.

"Really? I don't know you." C.C. said.

"Oh you do but you don't recognize me. It has been a long time since we have seen each other… mom." She said.

AN: Yes, a mean cliffy I know. Please be kind when you review this is my first Nanny fic and I'm not the best speller in the world. However, please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanny or its characters.

AN: Oh, my god thank you all very much for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how happy this makes me, I was really worried that this story was going to be a total flop because I didn't think I could make the zingers funny enough, but I'm glad you guys have so much faith in me (doing happy dance ^_^)

_Last time: _

"_Who's your friend?" She asked Niles while smiling at her._

"_I'm Rachel Hawkins and I'm actually here to see you." Rachel said while standing up._

"_Really? I don't know you." C.C. said._

"_Oh you do but you don't recognize me. It has been a long time since we have seen each other…mom." She said._

Niles felt his blood run cold as his eyes widened in shock and his breath caught in his throat.

"_My hearing must be going, there is no way in hell this woman just called C.C mom." _He thought.

Fortunately, he snapped out of his shock just in time to come to C.C.'s rescue.

C.C saw stars and felt numbness throughout her entire body, and before she knew it she was falling and would have cracked, her head open against the corner of the table if Niles had not caught her.

"Miss. Babcock… Miss. Babcock!" Niles shouted at her, hoping to get a response but got nothing.

Rachel got up off the couch and had her fist in her mouth as she saw Niles gently place her down.

"Oh dear, this was not how I planned things to happen." Rachel said, clearly in a panic.

Just then, Maxwell and Fran came in the living room to see what the ruckus they heard was.

"What is going on Niles? Why did you scream?" Maxwell asked.

"Why is Miss. Babcock lying on the couch?" Fran asked.

"She feinted Mrs. Sheffield, quickly, take that pitcher, and fill a glass of ice water." Niles requested.

Maxwell did what Niles asked him to and handed it to Niles and before anyone could stop him, he splashed the freezing water in C.C's face, causing her to shriek.

The ice water had woken C.C. from her trance and caused her to look like a mess at the same time with her make up running down her face and her hair in a wet tangled mess.

She grabbed Niles by the collar of his shirt and was just a few inches away from him, snarling and ready to strike.

"What the hell was that for?" C.C. yelled, causing Niles to flinch.

"Well sleeping beauty, I figured it would be faster to wake you up with ice water than having you wait for your true love's kiss, because by the time you received that you would already be dead and decayed by then."

C.C. threw Niles back away from her and slowly made her way off the couch while wiping her ruined face in the process and tried to calm her raging temper. However when her eyes landed on the startled Rachel, her temper flared back up even worse than before.

"You! What kind of sick game are you playing girl? I most definitely am not your mother!" C.C. yelled, hoping to frighten the young girl in front of her but was surprised to see she was unaffected by the wrath of C.C. Babcock.

Fran and Maxwell gasped at the accusation made by C.C. and appeared to be very confused as they looked at Niles, hoping he could fill in the gaps.

"This girl Rachel just came by not ten minutes ago and asked to see Miss. Babcock and when they came face to face she said that she had been searching for her for a long time and then she called her mom, causing Miss. Babcock to feint." Niles whispered, despite C.C. having heard him anyway.

"Don't you have something to scrub tidy bowl?" C.C. asked furiously.

Fran, Maxwell, and Niles quickly scurried out of the room and hid out of sight behind the corner so they could hear the exchange going on between the two women.

"Now that we are alone, I will ask again before I throttle you! What kind of sick game are you playing with me? Because nobody plays games with C.C. Babcock."

"I assure you mother I am not playing any games with you." Rachel said.

"Damn you, stop calling me that! I am not your mother." C.C. yelled, before stalking over to the flask of Maxwell's expensive gin and pouring herself a hearty glassful.

"Are you not Chastity Claire Babcock? Born to B.B and Stuart Babcock on August 18th 19…"

"Sshhhh! Nobody needs to know when I was born and yes that is my profile." C.C. said.

"And is this not you in this photograph?" Rachel asked taking a photo out of her purse and handing it to C.C.

C.C. could not believe her eyes; it was almost identical to the one she kept with her.

In the photo was a young C.C. no older than 17 with long golden hair and a tired smile. In her arms was a pink bundle with a sleeping baby wrapped in the blanket.

"Turn it over." Rachel told her.

C.C. turned the photo over and at the bottom of the picture was written "C.C. Babcock and baby – January 21st 1976" in cursive lettering.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she reached into her purse and took out her own photo. The only difference between the two was that C.C.'s photo was closer up than Rachel's was.

"This is how I knew to find you, my adopted mother told me that this photo was given to me when I was born and that I was to keep it always. If I didn't have your name I never would have known who you were."

C.C. kept looking at the baby in her photo and back up at her supposed daughter. They had the same nose and the same chin. She just wished she could have seen her baby's eyes just once, even though it appeared that Rachel had the trademark Babcock sapphires. There was a part of C.C. however, that did not want to admit that this girl in front of her was her long lost child. There was not a day that went by that she didn't think of her child but she had buried those painful memories in the past and she wished they had stayed buried.

C.C. wiped her eyes and handed Rachel back her photo before the cold mask that C.C. hid behind was put back into place.

"I'm sorry Miss. Hawkins but I don't believe you." C.C. said.

"You are lying to me mother, you look like you don't but you see that there is too much evidence for this to be a coincidence." Rachel said, trying to ignore her breaking heart.

"I also know that there are too many people in this world who are con artists who would give anything to get their hands on my money." C.C. said while trying not to wince, for even that sounded harsh to her own ears.

"I didn't come here for your money C.C. I just came here for answers. All my life I wondered what my biological parents were like and I thought that maybe I would find out if I came here. Well I guess I got part of my answer now didn't I? Look I will submit to a DNA test to prove it, but I have never been so sure of anything that you are my mother." Rachel said coldly before reaching into her purse and grabbing a pen and some paper.

"I'm staying at The Hilton on 7th street, here is my room number, and my phone number if you want to talk about this. Just let me know when you would like to do the test and I will meet you there. Have a good day Miss. Babcock." Rachel said before grabbing her coat and barely leaving the house before the tears began to fall.

C.C. sunk down on the chair, feeling for the first time in a long time empty and defeated. She couldn't remember a time where she felt so guilty for talking to someone that way.

Suddenly her mind came back to the three yentas in the hallway, who probably heard everything that was said between them.

"You three can come out of hiding now." C.C. said her voice so weak with emotion that she could hardly recognize it.

Fran, Maxwell, and Niles slowly came from around the corner and were strangely quiet. Fran wanted to lash out at C.C. for being so cruel, Maxwell was at a loss for words at how she kept this hidden from everyone all these years, and Niles was in utter shock. The woman he loved was a mother and she didn't want to accept it, and as much as he wracked, his brain for something to say to her, nothing came to him.

"So I take it the three of you heard." C.C. said emotionlessly.

"How could you be so cruel to that sweet girl? All she wants is answers!" Fran yelled but was stopped by her husband.

"Fran please, this is a delicate situation. What I don't understand is why you kept it a secret all this time?" Maxwell asked.

C.C. ignored Maxwell's question and looked over at Niles who was apparently at a loss for words now.

"Well dust mop, don't you have anything to say?" She asked.

"Honestly I'm too shocked, besides I told you once before I never kick a dog when she is down." Niles said, trying to smile and was hoping to get a zinger in return from her but her somber mood stayed in place.

"C.C. please tell us what happened. This obviously isn't the end of it." Maxwell said while sitting down on the couch.

"You three aren't going to let this go are you?" She asked, and received three heads shaking "no" in return.

"Fine I might as well tell you but I warn you it is a bit of a long story." C.C. said, hoping that they would change their minds but seeing as though they didn't she began to speak.

"My mother and father got divorced when I was 5; for the most part I lived with my father but during my summer and winter vacations from school I was sent to live with my mother. B.B. Babcock was and still to this day is not a force to be reckoned with and so I would stay out of her way as much as possible. Well growing up I was friends with a boy named John; he was the butler's son and about 4 years older than I was but was the only one who wanted to be my friend so I let him. We would play together and when it was time for me to move back to my father's we would write letters to one another until I could come back.

About the time, I was 13 my mother began to drill into my head the whole notion of how class is important and that "Babcock's never marry beneath them." Despite her teachings I didn't let it stop me from being friends with John, I also began to notice how handsome he was. Dark curly brown hair, olive green eyes, and a killer smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. What attracted me the most to him though was how beautiful of a singer he was, when I was sad or frightened he would take me in his arms and sing to me until I calmed down or fell asleep." C.C. said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she recalled the happy moments of her past.

"C.C. are you telling me that John, the butler is Rachel's father?" Maxwell asked in disbelief.

"Yes Maxwell, John is Rachel's father." C.C. said and receiving gasps from her audience.

Fran looked like she was going to feint and Maxwell tried to hide his shocked expression behind his mouth but failed miserably. Niles however looked like he was going to have a second heart attack, his jaw dropped almost to the floor, and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"How did this happen Miss. Babcock?" Fran asked, once again finding her voice.

"Well if you all would stop interrupting I would tell you." C.C. said, slightly irritated.

"Were sorry C.C. go on." Maxwell said.

"Anyway over the years my attraction to him only grew until it peaked when I was 16. John became the butler of the household when his father retired and therefore was off limits to me. My mother threw me a sweet 16 party, which mostly consisted of single, rich men for me to meet. I mingled with them throughout the night since my mother kept a careful eye on me. She failed to mention that some of these men were far older than me and had many perverted ideas in their head. One particular man touched my behind but at the time, I was not the strong woman you all know today. I looked around, clearly distressed and saw John gripping his serving tray with such force that I thought it would break and giving the man a glair that could kill.

I was so humiliated at what happened to me that I fled the party and went up to the second floor balcony and watched the event below. Had I known that the purpose of this party was for me to find a suitable husband I never would have left my room. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me and out of fear, I turned around in case that man had followed me only to see John standing there . Before he could say anything, I began to cry and he took me in his arms and held me as I cried into his chest. He whispered to me "he should have protected me more and would have given anything to break that guy's nose". I told him there was nothing he could have done and he would have been fired if he tried.

Suddenly slow dance music began to play down below and was loud enough to be heard up where we were. John took my hand and asked me to dance and of course, I said yes.

I will never forget that moment, the August air was warm, and the moon hung brightly overhead. John's glittering eyes stared into mine and his sweet cologne filled my senses to the point that I would have agreed to anything he suggested. The moment was right and our chemistry was high and before I knew it I felt his gentle lips upon mine." C.C. paused, feeling a little flustered.

Fran had a dreamy smile on her face as she imagined the scene C.C. painted before her.

"_God this is better than any romance novel."_ She thought.

Niles however looked like he wanted to hurt somebody. His faced was flushed red and his lips were pursed together and his hands were balled into shaking fists.

"_What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I getting jealous over a memory? Still it should be me kissing that beautiful mouth instead of pretty boy prince charming." _ He thought.

Maxwell just sat there looking a little uncomfortable, being British made him feel awkward in gushy romantic scenarios.

"From that night I knew that John was the man I wanted and we secretly dated, right under my mother's nose for a while. John was also my first lover, he took me to places in heated passion that I never knew existed…" C.C. said but was interrupted when a loud bang came from the table that Nile's accidently kicked.

"Sorry, bad reflex." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well anyway life was good for awhile until we were caught. My mother went outside in the garden to read one day when she found us sitting under the cherry tree, gently kissing. To say she was mad was an understatement. She marched over to us and pulled us apart forcefully and slapped me hard in the face then turned and slapped John hard as well.

She screamed at him and accused him of taking advantage of me , but when I tried to defend him she gave me her "I'll deal with you later look" that always promised bad things would happen. She then told him to pack his bags and that he was leaving immediately. I cried and begged her to have mercy on him but she would not hear of it. She dragged me back in the house and yelled at me for a good hour about "behaving like a common whore and damaging the Babcock name by selling myself to a butler." I tried not to let her words hurt me but they cut so deep that I could barely stand it. She also told me that this would be the last time I would see John and that I was grounded for a long time.

When she left my room, I looked out the window to see John loading the last of his things in his car and looking up at me one last time. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I watched his car leave the gate and get smaller and smaller in the distance." C.C. said while wiping her eyes.

Fran was crying hard due to her hormones and the story and ended up blowing her nose so loudly that it caused everyone to look at her.

"Hehe, sorry Miss. Babcock. Please continue." She said while smiling a sheepish grin.

"Not long after he left I discovered I was pregnant, I was so scared and didn't know what to do. I confided in my sister D.D. and she told me that I would have to tell mother eventually because it was going to get harder and harder to hide.

When I told mother she was furious but kept herself in control unlike the day when she fired John. She told me I was going to "get rid of it" no questions asked. This was where I put my foot down, I told her I was not killing this life inside me and that it wasn't the baby's fault that its father was a butler. We argued for days about this until she finally caved and told me that I would have the baby but it was going to be adopted because "He daughter was not going to be raising a half breed."

She told father and he was very disappointed in me but he agreed to let me stay with mother until the baby was born. She kept everything really quiet and made me stay in my room most of the time so nobody could see my rapidly growing belly. Over the months, I thought of John and how I wished he was here with me so he could help me through this very lonely time.

My sister was the only one who ever came to see me, mother, and father had nothing to say to me and Noel was always busy with his own life to think of mine. I told D.D. how scared I was and she tried to help me as much as she could.

Then the morning came where I went into labor. I had carried the baby full term and my mother demanded that I give birth at home, so nobody at the hospital could see that B.B Babcock's daughter was having a baby and damage my reputation. The pain was far worse than anything I ever could have imagined and I lost count on how many times I wished John was by my side. After 12 hours of labor my daughter was finally born, the midwife cleaned her up and wrapped her in a pink blanket.

I held my sweet baby in my arms and immediately wished that I could find a way to keep her. She was perfect, pink cheeks, tiny little nose, defined chin. The only I wished was that I could see her eyes, for she was asleep the whole time I held her. When my mother left the room to call the adoption agency, I begged the midwife to take 2 pictures of us. One for me to keep secretly and one for my daughter to have.

She agreed and signed the back of the both of them "C.C. Babcock and baby- January 21st 1976." I hid both photos just in time to see the woman from the adoption agency come in and take my baby from my arms. Before she left, I begged her to take one of the photos and make sure that it stayed with her always.

She was going to say no but she saw the look of despair on my face and gave in and I secretly slipped the photo in her pocket. When she left my room with my baby I cried harder than I ever did in my entire life, and instead of being a good mother and comforting me, my mother told me that "from this day forward nobody is to know about her and if I ever told anyone then she would disown me and I would be as poor as a pauper."

So until now I kept her a secret but I never stopped thinking about her, I just longed for the day that I would get to hold her again." C.C. finished while tears rolled down her face.

She looked at everyone else to see that they were all crying as well. What surprised her most was when Niles got up off the couch and came over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Her took her cheeks in his hands and wiped the tears away before he held her in a comforting hug. C.C. was stiff for a moment before she gave into the comfort that Niles was offering her, thinking that it was going to come back and bite her later but now she didn't care as she wrapped her arms around him.

Maxwell's jaw hit the floor as Fran gave him an "I told you so" look before looking back at the couple.

"Miss. Babcock I just want to say that I am so sorry for what you went through." Fran said, coming onto the other side of C.C. and hugging her as well.

"Me too Miss. Babcock, if I could get a hold of your mother I would strangle her." Niles said seriously.

"What I don't understand is why you sent Rachel away if you have wanted to see her for so long?" Maxwell asked.

"How do I know that Rachel is even my daughter? Yes she has my eyes and the photo but what if she is really a stranger and I'm just getting my hopes up?"

"Well if I were you I would be willing to take that chance, because what if she is your daughter and you turn her away forever? Could you really live with yourself then?" Fran asked.

C.C. stood up and looked at all of them and smile slightly for the first time that day.

"Your right Nanny Fine. I guess I was just scared when she showed up today. Tomorrow I am going to her hotel room and I'm going to see my daughter. Thank you all for listening to me, you have no idea how good it feels to get this off of my chest after so long." C.C. said before turning and leaving the mansion, feeling lighter than she ever did.

AN: Tragic no? I personally love the story of her first love John. As always Read and Review


	3. AN: Poll

AN: Thank you everyone to has reviewed and added my story to their alerts.

In a few chapters John is going to make an appearance and I'm conflicted as to how he should be. This is essentially not a love triangle because Niles and CC will end up together but the feelings CC had for John might still be present, that is why I need your help.

I have created a poll on my profile that will last for 2 weeks and I want to see what you guys would like to happen so please help me out and take it, thank you so much guys! Love You


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of The Nanny what so ever.

AN: I love you guys I really do, thank you all so much for reviewing. I'm sorry I've been a little slow on this update but I have to work hard to stay on the Dean's list and midterms are coming soon so I'll just have to play by ear when it comes to updates.

_Last Time:_

"_Well if I were you I would be willing to take that chance, because what if she is your daughter and you turn her away forever? Could you really live with yourself then?" Fran asked._

_C.C. stood up, looked at all of them, and smiled slightly for the first time that day._

"_You're right Nanny Fine. I guess I was just scared when she showed up today. Tomorrow I am going to her hotel room and I'm going to see my daughter. Thank you for listening to me, you have no idea how good it feels to get this off of my chest after so long." C.C. said before turning and leaving the mansion, feeling lighter than she ever did._

Chester sat on the sofa and watched his master pace back and forth in front of him while talking. All he wanted was to go back to sleep but she had insisted on waking him up with her rambling, as if he could answer her.

"Okay I said I was going to go today and I am, but what if she is still mad at me for what I said to her yesterday? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I'm even mad at me for what I said."

C.C. looked over at her quiet companion and he gave her his undivided attention as though he was listening.

"Oh Chester why is mommy such a bitch?" She asked to the dog and in return, she got a loud bark.

"Oh so now is the time you choose to say something when you have been quiet the whole time? God look at me I'm expecting decent conversation from something that chews his own butt on a daily basis." She mumbled as she looked at the clock on the wall that shown it was 6pm that Saturday evening.

"Well I guess I had better suck it up and go while I still have some day light left." She said before changing from her lounging clothes into a solid green t-shirt and black skirt with black pumps. She brushed out her blonde hair so that it hung around her face and applied some neutral makeup. She had hoped that with a relaxed outfit that she would appear less hostile when she would talk to Rachel.

She hailed a cab and made her way over to the Hilton. The whole way she thought of how much Rachel looked like both her and John, actually she had thought that since she had come home last night.

Rachel was far more beautiful than she could have imagined a precious jewel that needed to be protected from the hands of perverts, especially in this city. Her mind also began to run the 'what if' scenarios that she tried for so long to repress.

What if she kept Rachel? What if she stood up to her mother and told her where she could stick her money? What if she never let John leave? Better yet, what if she left with him?

She assumed that if she kept Rachel and left with John that they would probably be married now and would have raised her beautifully. No, C.C. knew that was a flat out lie. Her biggest fear was that she would end up like her mother if she ever had children. Cold, mean, and would try to decide their futures for them.

In a way, she was glad that Rachel was adopted. From what she saw yesterday, it appeared Rachel grew up from a loving home and got to be a normal kid, unlike C.C. Of course she didn't know for sure, if this was Rachel's upbringing but she did appear to be much better raised than what she could have done.

Her mind was brought from her thoughts when the cab pulled up to the Hilton. C.C. paid the fee and made her way to the elevator. As it slowly ascended to the correct floor the butterflies in C.C.'s stomach began to flutter more rapidly. She told herself she would not get nervous but as she came closer and closer to seeing her daughter again, her body had a mind of its own.

Her mind had gone blank when the elevator doors had opened and her feet took her to the door where Rachel's room was. Before she knew it she found herself standing outside of room 342 and was trying to control her breathing.

"_Well it is now or never you old heifer, get moving!"_ A voice in her head that sounded strangely like Niles' told her.

She knocked on the door loud enough so that she could be heard from anywhere in the room.

"I'm coming." Rachel's southern accent rang from inside.

Rachel opened the door and as soon as her blue eyes locked with C.C's, her smile had fallen into an irritated looking line.

"Hello Miss Babcock, what can I do for you?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"Rachel, can we talk please? I've been doing a lot of thinking since yesterday and Iwant to say I am sorry for how I acted. I was scared when you came to me and called me mom. But that is no excuse for how I talked to you." C.C. said.

Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back at C.C.

"Come in then, we do have much to discuss." Rachel said before turning her back to C.C. and was walking back into the room.

As C.C. followed, she took in Rachel's appearance and it looked as though she was getting ready to go somewhere. She wore a pink silk bathrobe and her toes were painted a cherry red. Her hair was piled into a beautiful bun on her head and a few ringlets were left to fall around her face.

"Are you going somewhere?" C.C. asked before sitting in the chair next to the vanity mirror that Rachel was sitting at as she applied makeup.

"I am but for now that will remain my business until we discuss why you came." She said while sweeping silvery blue eye shadow on her eyelids.

C.C. got up from her chair and began her annoying habit of pacing while she tried to form in her head what she wanted to say.

"Rachel, this isn't easy for me. I have thought about this constantly since yesterday and I can no longer deny the fact that you must be my daughter. You were right, the similarities are too numerous for it to be a coincidence. Hell you even have my eyes and when I see those eyes looking back into mine with such hurt, it only reminds me how I used to look at my own mother." C.C. said before stepping forward and gently placing a hand on her back.

"Rachel sweetie, I am not a kind woman nor am I a well one. My nickname in this city is the bitch of Broadway even. I have no husband and no other children, just my dog and Jack Daniels to keep me company. My first instinct is to fight and question everything before accepting it and to never apologize. But my behavior yesterday was inexcusable, I talk that way to winey actors but never to my own flesh and blood, especially not to someone so precious to me." C.C. said while trying to push the emotion in her voice back down.

Rachel turned to C.C. with tears in her eyes as she looked up at her.

"If I am so precious to you then why did you give me up?" She asked while wiping her eyes so that mascara didn't get all over her made up face.

"Believe me I would have given anything to keep you, but your grandmother made me give you up and swear to her that I would never come into contact with you or speak of you ever again or else I would lose my part of the fortune. Yes now that seems like a ridiculous reason to give up a child, but you must understand I was 17 then and had nothing of my own. If I was tossed out then I would have been rejected by my whole family and would have had nowhere to go. Without that money to pay for my education I wouldn't be rich like I am now."

"So it was just because you wouldn't have had money?" Rachel asked, a little angrier then she was before.

"No sweetie that isn't the only reason. I didn't want you raised in the toxic environment that I was in. I despise my mother for not being there for me and for hurting me as badly as she did. You would have never been accepted because I was unwed when I had you and your father was under my social class. I didn't think I could be a good mother to you, one that you really disserved and I hoped that you had a family that was close with you and treated you with the love and respect you needed."

Rachel smiled then as she looked at C.C.; she now understood her mother's motives even though they were really twisted.

"Yes, I do have a wonderful family. My adopted parents could not have children of their own so they adopted me and my two older brothers. I lived in the suburbs in a small home with my own room and a cat. We all had chores to do, mine in particular was to help make dinner, but we are all very close and I feel as though I can come to them with anything. My ma is very fussy over me acting like a lady because I'm the only girl she raised and my pa is very protective of me. It was a wonder I ever got a date when I was a teenager, he scared most of the boys off." Rachel said before laughing at the memory.

"I'm so glad you were raised by such good people, your life was a lot different than mine when I was growing up. If I had raised you, you would most likely have gone to the richest schools and wore designer labels but at a price of me not being around that much and your grandmother's harsh criticism breaking you down." C.C. said while silent tears fell down her face.

"Oh mom." Rachel said before hugging her and unleashing the tears she was fighting as well.

Both women held one another and cried all their frustrations out at once. For so long each had felt a piece of their soul was missing and now as they held one another they felt their hearts beginning to mend.

"I'm so glad you came, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show at all." Rachel said while trying to fix her face again.

"I'm glad I came too or else I would have missed you, by the way where are you going?" C.C. asked.

Rachel sighed as she slipped in her rhinestone teardrop earrings and moved over to the closet, where she pulled out a silver sparkly dress, much like something Fran would have worn.

"Finding you was not the only reason why I came to New York, I also had an ulterior motive. You see, back in my hometown and in the surrounding area I am known for singing country music, but I have yet to snare a record deal. I had tried all the major southern record labels but I was rejected by all of them. This is something I have dreamed of since I was a little girl and I pushed aside collage to pursue this dream. I'm going to a club tonight to perform and hope that I may attract attention of a willing sponsor." Rachel said while slipping into the dress that nearly made C.C. faint.

C.C. couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her little girl had dismissed collage in order to sing instead and with that outfit she was in, she was most likely going to get attention alright, just the wrong kind.

"You got more from your father then I thought. He loved to sing, but that's not the point. You gave up collage to perform in front of drunken men? And while you maybe an adult I forbid you to leave this room with that on." C.C. said strictly.

"Excuse me? For your information mother, back home I would wear dresses like this all the time when I sung in clubs and bars. Mother please try to understand, I never was very good in school. I did what I had to but after I got my diploma I knew that I would not be able to handle anymore. This is my dream and I'm good at what I do." Rachel said while slipping on her open toed heels.

C.C. sighed, her little girl didn't look so much like a little girl now, and she knew that she really could do nothing to stop her from going but she was most definitely not going to turn her loose by herself in this city on a Saturday night.

"Where are you performing?" She asked.

"A place called Benny's Clam Bar in Queens." Rachel replied.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm letting you go there alone. That place is trashy and dirty and filled with drunken men. I'm coming with you." C.C. said.

"Alright you can come, and you can see for yourself how good of a singer I am. I wonder though, you're so prim and proper so how do you know what Benny's is like?" Rachel asked.

"Simple, Nanny Fine used to be a regular there before she got pregnant and told everyone about the place. I just made my own conclusions." C.C. said while they left the hotel room and headed to Queens.

Monday morning came and C.C. decided to bring Rachel with her to see Maxwell in person. When she heard her sing the other night, she was amazed at the beautiful voice that moved through Rachel's throat, and she knew that Maxwell could find her a part in a show if she really wanted one. That way she could still sing as much as she wanted and stay out of dingy bars.

"Hello, hello!" C.C. greeted with Rachel by her side as she walked into the mansion.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, at least one pretty woman graced the front door this morning." Niles said while looking at C.C. smugly.

"Zip it Windex, I'm in too good of a mood this morning for you to ruin it. As long as my daughter is with me I am perfect." C.C. said before kissing her daughter's hair.

"Did I hear correctly?" Fran asked while walking with Maxwell to the door.

"Yes Nanny Fine you did, Rachel is indeed my daughter and I have to say thank you for talking some since into me." C.C. said and surprising everyone else in the room.

"Um anytime Miss. Babcock." Fran said with a smile.

"Now Maxwell, remember when you and I were looking for a female singer a few weeks back for your new musical? Well I have her right here." C.C. said gesturing to Rachel.

"Oh C.C. I understand that you are happy that you have your daughter back but just because she is related to you doesn't mean she is good enough to sing for a show." Maxwell chuckled.

"Oh but Maxwell that is where you are wrong. Rachel not only came here to find me, but to start up her country music career. She performed at Benny's Clam Bar the other night and she is great, you have got to give her a chance." C.C. said.

"You went to Benny's Clam Bar?" Niles asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Yes well this was different lemon fresh. I had to protect my daughter from drunk perverts."

"Oh yes you would have been perfect for the job with your manly physique." Niles shot back.

"Why you little…"

"C.C. were burning time and money so if you want me to hear Rachel audition then both of you come to my office." Maxwell said before walking back in that direction.

"Oh isn't this exciting? We get to here Rachel sing!" Fran said to Niles as they followed Maxwell but were stopped by C.C.

"Oh no no no Nanny Fine. Maxwell clearly said me and her only. As in neither of you are welcome now stay out." C.C. said before ushering Rachel through the door.

Fran's jaw dropped and her hands rested on her hips as she stared at the closed door.

"It wasn't five minutes ago she was thanking me and now she is keeping me from hearing her daughter sing." Fran said.

"Well there always is an alternative." Niles said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fran asked.

"Intercom" they both said in unison before rushing down to the kitchen.

"Now Rachel have you auditioned for a musical before?" Maxwell asked.

"No I haven't, I have just auditioned for clubs and record studios." Rachel said.

"Well since this is such short notice I will ask you to sing a song of your choice for around 30 seconds. I will then be able to determine if you're what we are looking for. You may begin.

Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out a cd and put it into the player. A pretty melody of guitar music started out softly for a few seconds as the intro played then it changed to match the melody of Rachel's voice as she began to sing.

"_Eighteen years have come and gone, for mama they flew by but for me they drug on and on._

_We were loading up that Chevy, both trying not to cry. Mama kept on talking, putting off goodbye. And she took my hand and said, baby don't forget. _

_Before you hit the highway, you'd better stop for gas_

_there's a fifty in the ashtray, in case you're a little short on cash_

_here's a map and here's a bible, if you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave, don't forget to remember me."_

Maxwell's jaw hit the floor as Rachel's southern melody rang through his ears. C.C. was right, she was great! No she was better than great; she was perfect, just what he was looking for.

C.C. and Maxwell clapped for her as well as two other sets of claps from over the intercom came in loud and clear, causing Rachel to blush.

"That was fantastic Rachel! You have got to give her the part Maxwell; We might actually beat Andrew Lloyd Webber with her."

"Yes I agree she is bloody brilliant, we might as well hear what the rest of the peanut gallery thinks." Maxwell said loudly near the intercom.

"That was amazing; it brought tears to my eyes." Fran said.

"Yes Miss Hawkins is definitely gifted; she has the voice of an angel. It is amazing how someone so superb could come from the ungodly womb of C.C. Babcock." Niles said.

"Watch it Niles, my womb might be ungodly but at least my precious bits aren't exposed enough to be made sterile if necessary." C.C. said, causing an audible gulp to come from Nile's throat.

"Maxwell and I have some paperwork to go over so why don't you go downstairs and talk to Nanny Fine. She has so many stories that it is impossible to be bored." C.C. said.

"Okay mom and Mr. Sheffield, thanks again for listening to my audition." Rachel said.

"It was my pleasure; C.C. is like family therefore I consider you to be like family as well."

Rachel smiled before making her way downstairs, she was so enthralled with the beauty of the house however, she failed to notice Brighton walking her way and crashed right into him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said, looking up at the blond boy in front of her.

Brighton just stared at her with his mouth hanging open like an idiot as he looked into her cerulean eyes. She was beautiful, curly brown hair, a pearly smile, and a sexy body that made Brighton's teenage hormones activate.

"No it… it is o-okay. Who are you?" Brighton asked.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Hawkins. I was just auditioning with Mr. Sheffield for a part in his musical; my mother referred me to him. Who are you?"

"I'm Brighton Sheffield, Mr. Sheffield is my dad." Brighton said nervously.

"Oh yes I see a little of the resemblance now, you have his eyes. Well Brighton, I usually don't bail on conversations but my mom is very busy and I must be out of her way. It is a pleasure meeting you." She said before going down the stairs.

"Son of a bitch." Brighton said slowly while staring at the spot Rachel was just standing in and his heart racing wildly.

Rachel came into the kitchen to see Niles preparing dinner but saw no sign of Fran anywhere.

"Niles, where is Mrs. Sheffield?" She asked.

"She was feeling very tired so she went upstairs to take a nap." Niles said with a friendly smile.

"Oh okay then, what are you making?" She asked while taking down an apron and tying it around her waist.

"Lemon herb chicken with cauliflower and garlic buttered potatoes. What are you doing?" He asked her when she grabbed a knife and proceeded to slice a lemon on the cutting board.

"What does it look like Niles? I'm helping you fix dinner."

"But Miss Hawkins that is my job, I fix food for the family and nobody else does."

"Niles back where I come from we all do our own share of the work, I may be a guest in town for the time being but I've been cooking for my family for years and I am an extra pair of hands. I don't see why I couldn't help you." She said while chopping some rosemary.

She never ceased to amaze him, in fact he questioned often if this really was C.C's daughter, for she was the exact opposite of his sweet C.C. Rachel was kind and helpful and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She was actually the kind of girl his parents had hoped he would marry but he found himself drawn more to the stubborn, mean, and bossy C.C. instead.

"Okay you can help since you've already started. Are you sure Miss. Babcock won't get mad at you for acting like a servant?" He asked.

"Please Niles, I'm a grown woman. It might ruffle her feathers a little bit but I'm not going to stop being helpful just because she doesn't like it. This is how I was raised."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Rachel asked Niles the one question that had been lingering on her mind since she first saw them interact.

"Ok, what is going on between you and my mom?" she asked him.

Niles was taken by surprise when he heard this question being asked; so much that he almost sliced his finger on the cutting board.

"We despise one another that is how it's always been. She hates me and I hate her." Niles said quickly before placing the chicken in the oven.

"Oh really? It sure doesn't seem that way Niles."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about Miss Hawkins." Niles said while fidgeting.

"You do and you know it. Look I may have not known you both for very long but I'm not stupid. I've seen that look you get in your eyes when you banter with her, and I've seen the look of longing you have for her when her back is turned." Rachel said with an amused smirk on her face.

Niles' jaw had dropped as she listed all she observed, he also felt the sweat beginning to form on his forehead and neck as he became more nervous. All while trying to figure out something to say that would disprove her claim.

"Now are you going to be honest with me or are we going to continue to play this little game?" She asked.

Niles sighed heavily; he knew when he had been beaten. He just could not believe that this girl was so perceptive. He had been flirting with C.C. as long as he could remember and as far as he knew, Maxwell was still in the dark about it. He knew Fran knew though, after tormenting C.C. for so long and then feeling so lost without her when she left for the place, Fran pretty much figured it out.

"Fine I am in love with your mother, happy?" He asked with his head in his hands.

Rachel squealed with delight as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Oh Niles this is wonderful, you seem like such a nice guy, she would be crazy to not go for you. So when are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa there kiddo. You have to understand something, Miss Babcock would never go for me because I am beneath her social class and I don't make as much as Mr. Sheffield. If I was to tell her how I felt, she would see my vulnerability and take the opportunity to use it against me. I'm sorry Rachel but your mother is a vulture who feeds off of anyone's misery, especially mine." Niles said.

"If she is so cruel to you then why do you love her? She told me before she wasn't a kind woman but I just thought it was a low self esteem thing, I didn't think others actually thought that about her."

"Yes it is true, she has made many men cry when they wouldn't do what she wanted and her nickname really is the bitch of Broadway. So many people hate her but she doesn't let that slow her down." Niles said with a chuckle as he began to get lost in his own thoughts.

"I can't really explain why I love her, I just do. The way she nibbles on her lip when she is nervous, the way her cheeks get flushed when we are involved in one of our zinger battles, and those eyes can make any man tremble when they sparkle a dark fiery blue. The sad part is that I don't believe she knows she is beautiful, but she is, she really is." Niles said with a smile and a sigh.

"Damn Niles you really have it bad for her, it is just a shame that she won't know how you feel and you won't ever be able to say that stuff to her in person if you keep hiding it."

"I already told you Rachel, it would be pointless to tell her because she will just turn it into ammunition against me and she could never love me anyway." Niles said sadly.

Just as Rachel was about to reply, C.C. had walked into the kitchen with an excited smile on her face that was quickly replaced by a look of shock at what Rachel was doing.

"Sweetheart why are you helping merry maid here fix dinner? You're most definitely not a servant." C.C. said.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Niles mother, I was raised to be helpful and hospitable and I'm not going to stop just because you don't like it. Plus I needed something to do and I enjoy cooking."

"Since when did you have such a free spirited mouth on you?" C.C. asked in a cross between amused and annoyed.

"I guess that is another thing I got from you." Rachel said.

"Oh dear that poor child is going to be corrupted if she stays around you much longer." Niles said to C.C.

"At least I have an heir to pass things down to butler boy. You're just a sad spinster whose closest companion is a stray cat you feed ham to every morning despite that Maxwell told you not to." C.C. smirked, knowing that this was a fact since she caught Niles a few mornings ago petting a grey fuzzy fur ball as it ate.

Niles' mouth made a tight line as he stared intensely at C.C's face. He was about to make a comment but Rachel chimed in with a question instead.

"So mom, why did you look so happy when you came in here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yes I forgot, Rachel honey you got the lead role in Maxwell's show! We went over everyone who auditioned for the lead and you were clearly the best choice." C.C said.

"Oh my god this is fantastic!" Rachel yelled jumping up and down.

"Oh congratulations Miss." Niles said high fiving her.

"If I have a part in this show than people will hear me sing and I might finally get the record label I have been longing for." Rachel smiled.

"You just might indeed but before we do anything we must hold a backer's audition so we can have funding for the show. Rachel I want you to look at the sheet music and pick one song to practice. You will sing for the backers in two weeks and we are counting on you." C.C. said.

"Don't worry mom I won't disappoint."

Maxwell walked in, grinning at his new investment like a kid that found a puppy.

"Did you tell her C.C?"

"Yes I did Maxwell, she is thrilled. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"This is so exciting; oh my I have so much to do. I have to go back to my hotel room and call ma and tell her the news. I got to call my friend Vicky and rub it in her face." Rachel said wickedly.

"Definitely your flesh and blood." Niles said to C.C.

"Rachel did you just say that you are staying at a hotel?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes sir, I've been staying there for several days now, I'm coming close to running out of cash soon so I have to figure out another place to stay." She said.

"Well why don't you stay here as long as you are in town? We have plenty of room and I've asked your mother to stay here with us as well." Maxwell said.

"What? Why?!" Niles asked while flabbergasted.

"Well Niles this is a busy time of year for theater and we have just hired Rachel for my show. I will need all of C.C's help I can get, which means we might work until very late. There is no need for her to go home exhausted. So do me a favor and prepare two of the guest rooms." Maxwell said.

"Mr. Sheffield thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. I had better go back to my hotel room and gather my things."

"And I better pack a bag and get Chester." C.C. said.

"Are you sure you can lug that coffin of yours all the way here? It is awfully heavy, oh look at what I'm saying, your manly muscles can handle it." Niles said, grinning at C.C.

"Now Niles while C.C. is here I expect you to be on your best behavior. She will be more tired than normal after working with me so much."

C.C. walked over to wear Niles was standing and secretly picked up a fork and slid it down out of sight.

"Oh Maxwell, don't worry about Niles. He knows when to behave himself." She said before sticking him with the fork in his thigh.

"YYEEEOOOWW!" Niles yelled while rubbing his thigh and glaring at her mischievous smile while Rachel and Maxwell just stared at them confused.

"Come on sweetie, we will share a cab." C.C. said while putting her arm around Rachel and leaving the kitchen.

A few weeks had passed and all of New York was buzzing about the fresh beauty that Maxwell Sheffield found for his musical. The backer's audition went extremely well and they had more than enough money to fund the show. It seemed as though everything was going perfectly well, until one morning while C.C. and Maxwell were working, C.C got a distressing phone call.

Niles came in, disrupting the working couple and was holding the phone with his hand over the receiver.

"Miss. Babcock your sister is on the line, she sounds really upset." Niles said while handing her the phone.

"Hey Dee, what is going on?" She asked in a compassionate tone.

"Oh C.C. it is terrible, just terrible. I'm going to kill Noel the next time I see him." She said while crying hysterically.

"Slow down D.D. take a deep breath. That's it now tell me what Noel has done?" She asked.

"C.C. mom knows."

C.C. went pale and felt a little lightheaded but was trying to tell herself that it was something else her mother must have known and not about Rachel.

"What do you mean?" C.C. asked.

"Word has spread all over the country about your new star for your show and how much of a resemblance she has to you. Noel and I put two and two together and determined that this girl must be your long lost daughter. Well when mother invited Noel over for lunch one day she had seen the article written about her and put the screws to our brother.

He finally confessed that it must have been your daughter C.C. I'm so sorry." D.D. said while starting to cry again.

C.C. couldn't breathe as she clutched her chest and made both men in the room very worried.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke Dee, Noel would never do this to me, we are so close." C.C. said.

"He did but he didn't mean to C.C. you know how mother's interrogation tactics are. She could get anything out of anybody if she wanted but C.C. this isn't all I have to tell you, I've also called to warn you." D.D. said.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" C.C. asked, fearing the answer she might receive.

"When mom found out she was furious and as we speak she is heading to New York right now to discuss this with you." D.D. said.

"Oh god no." C.C said before thanking D.D. and hanging up while trying to remain calm despite the fact that her worst nightmare was just beginning.

AN: Sorry this took me so long guys, I'm entering midterm week at collage, and that is no fun at all. My pole is officially closed and you people have spoken, you want John to really be a looser in sheep's clothing, well you got it. We'll see how this plays out in a few chapters.

Also have patience with me, the relationship factor is slow but it is getting there, Rachel plays a big part in Niles and C.C. getting together so I'm just establishing her role in the story. As always R & R, thank you very much. Also the song in italics is called Don't forget to remember me by Carrie Underwood ( which I do not own).


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanny or any of its characters.

AN: I'm terribly sorry everyone for the slow update. My workload has been insane but the semester is finally ending and I will have a few weeks before summer classes start. Alas the work of a college student is never done.

_Last Time: _

"_He did but he didn't mean to C.C. you know how mother's interrogation tactics are. She could get anything out of anybody if she wanted but C.C. this isn't all I have to tell you, I've also called to warn you." D.D. said. _

"_Warn me? Warn me about what?" C.C. asked, fearing the answer she might receive._

"_When mom found out she was furious and as we speak she is heading to New York right now to discuss this with you." D.D. said._

"_Oh god no." C.C. said before thanking D.D. and hanging up, trying to remain calm despite the fact that her worst nightmare was just beginning._

C.C. was as white as a sheet as she sat on the sofa and stared at nothing. Her brain had shut down and she knew she had to do something but she couldn't get her body to restart.

Maxwell and Niles were greatly worried, they had never seen C.C. in such a state of shock before, and it was beginning to scare them. Whatever D.D. had said to her upset her so much that it caused her to shut down.

"C.C. what happened?" Maxwell asked as he sat next to her but received no response.

Niles thought for a moment and decided to try sending a zinger her way; surely, she would respond to that.

"Well it is good to see your skin color now matches your bloodsucking self." Niles said, earning a glare from Maxwell but nothing from C.C.

Absolutely nothing.

"I'm going to find Fran and Rachel; maybe they can talk her out of it. You stay here Niles and see if you can bring her out of it." Maxwell said before rushing out of the room.

"Come on Miss. Babcock, say something. Slap me even, just respond." Niles practically begged her but still nothing.

Suddenly C.C. stood up off the couch, wrapped her arms around herself, and appeared to be in deep thought while still staring at nothing.

"Well that is a start, come on you old crone say something!" Niles yelled.

Just then, Fran, Maxwell, and Rachel came through the door and all were focused on C.C.

"Did she say anything?" Maxwell asked Niles, only to receive a somber no from the man.

"Mom what is wrong? What has upset you so?" Rachel asked while touching her arm gently.

C.C. flinched but immediately afterwards recognized the touch and she gently rested her hand on top of her daughter's.

"My worst nightmare is coming true." C.C. said in a barely understandable voice filled with fear that she tried to disguise.

"What are you talking about Miss. Babcock?" Fran asked, deeply concerned for the woman.

"D.D. told me that Noel blabbed to my mother about Rachel, and now as we speak she is coming here to "talk some since into me." C.C. said.

"Oh good lord." Maxwell said, wide eyed as he sat down in his chair.

"I had hoped I would never have to see that wretched woman again." Maxwell said with his head in his hands.

"You met Miss. Babcock's mother?" Fran asked.

"Wait, where was I?" Niles asked, recalling that he never had the "pleasure" of meeting her.

"You were visiting your family in England the weekend she came by here. Believe me, the stories C.C. had told about her are completely true. She is a snake that will take down anyone in her path." Maxwell said while releasing a visible shudder.

"Mom what are you going to do?" Rachel asked, very worried for her mom.

"I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I am at a loss as to what I should do. Rachel and I could run but she would find us one way or another. Or I could stay here and confront her face to face." C.C. said.

"Sounds like to me the later would be better, aren't you tired of running?" Fran asked her.

"I agree with Mrs. Sheffield, running won't solve anything it will just prolong the problem." Niles said.

"Besides we will be right there with you when you meet grandmother." Rachel said.

"Rachel I don't want you near this at all, it will get ugly, very ugly, and I don't want her wrath to be taken upon you."

"Mom I am not going to stand back and watch you get sentenced to death, we both know that she is not only coming to speak with you, she is coming to look at me as well." Rachel said.

"Where did you get this bravery from?" C.C. asked, trying to lighten the moment.

"You know I have no idea, my pa asked me the same thing one time, and I assumed it was from you and I think I am right. You have to be pretty brave to stand up to this woman."

C.C. hugged Rachel as the others looked on, it was amazing to see the transformation that C.C. had went under since she had Rachel again. She smiled more and seemed to enjoy life a little more than she did. Of course, she still was the ruthless ice queen when it came to work but that was just part of her style.

"Well I guess I had better prepare myself for the confrontation of the century." C.C said while smoothing out the skirt of her suit.

"You'll just catalog this one in your memory like you did with all the other centuries." Niles said, expecting a zinger in return but instead getting a small glare from her before it bloomed into a playful smile before she left the room, causing his jaw to drop in amazement, talk about sudden mood changes.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Only an hour remained before everyone was expecting B.B. Babcock to arrive and as if a bad omen was about to occur, the sky outside became a dark grey and thunder began to rumble in the vicinity.

Brighton and Rachel were sitting on the steps in the kitchen, sharing an orange as they talked in privacy.

"I'm worried about my mom Brighton, she appears to be cool and collected, but I know she must be terrified." Rachel said while twirling a piece of her curly hair, something Brighton noticed she did when she was nervous.

"This is all a lot to take in, as long as I have known Miss. Babcock I have always known her to be a cold, heartless, witch. It is hard to believe that she would be scared of anything, especially her own mother." Brighton said only to get a look of anger from Rachel, making him wish he could go back and rephrase that.

"For your information Brighton, my mom isn't a cold, heartless, witch as you put it. It is all an act to hide her vulnerability and insecurity."

"I know I didn't mean for it to come out that way, honest. I just mean that since you have been around I have seen this new side of her and now I'm starting to believe it. Plus I have heard dad tell stories of your infamous grandmother and she does sound like she could be scary." Brighton said before finishing his orange and licking his fingers.

"Yes I'll admit she does frighten me a little and I haven't even met her yet."

Suddenly a huge clap of thunder rang through the air and caused Rachel to shriek and grab a hold of Brighton, embracing him tightly.

Brighton was shocked and was blushing heavily before his mind finally caught up with him and he slowly put his arms around Rachel.

"I've got you, it is alright. Don't be frightened by her or the storm, I'll be here to defend you from anything she says about you, I promise." Brighton said while stroking her silky hair.

"Thank you Brighton, you are such a gentleman." Rachel said before gently placing a kiss on his cheek and going upstairs.

Brighton placed his hand on his now cherry red face where she kissed him as he watched her go. She had been living with them roughly over a month and a half and as he got closer with her he had come to find out that he liked her more and more, which made him a teasing target for Grace since Maggie was already married and out of the house.

He did mean what he had said to her, no matter what dad or Fran said he was going to be there with the rest of them when B.B showed up, just in case Rachel needed support and a shoulder to cry on when it was over with.

Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

The rain was pouring hard now but it did little to sooth C.C's nerves as she sipped on a glass of chardonnay and waited for the inevitable.

Niles had taken the liberty to make some tea and little pastries in order to appear hospitable.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was watching C.C. the whole time. She was nervous that much was evident even though she tried to hide it, but the constant shaking of her right leg gave her away easily.

"Miss. Babcock?" Niles asked,

"Yes Niles?" She responded, not looking at him.

"I just want to let you know that even though it seems like the end of the world is coming, you will pull through this, it will be ok." Niles said with the gentlest tone he could muster.

C.C. laughed sarcastically before polishing off her wine and setting the glass down.

"Clearly you don't know my mother. She was always very critical of me but after I had Rachel, things got much worse. Her critical comments became hateful and spiteful. She despises me as I do her and she will tear me apart if she gets the chance. Besides why do you care? I would think that you would be happy to see me at her mercy?" C.C. questioned.

"It appears that we both have undergone some changes of mind since Rachel showed up. But I never would want to see you distraught, especially at the hands of that viper." Niles said.

C.C. was surprised and was about to respond when the doorbell had rung, the witch was here.

"Oh god." C.C. said while exhaling, trying to control her breathing when she felt Niles place his hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax, it will be okay, now come on let's go face the dragon lady." Niles said with a smile.

C.C. got up and left the kitchen with Niles. In the living room Fran, Maxwell, Brighton, and Rachel were all in there waiting for her with the same somber look on their faces.

Niles walked over to the door and looked once more back at C.C. before opening the door to B.B. Babcock.

With one look at the woman before him, it was easy to see why C.C. was so terrified. Her cerulean eyes were like that of a serpent', cold, calculated, and dangerous. While she was an older woman, she had enough work done on her to make her appear 30 years younger and fit great in her starched olive business suit.

"Mrs. Babcock we have been expecting you." Niles said, trying to smile at the repulsive creature.

B.B just snarled at the servant in front of her before she threw her coat at him and stormed inside with her eyes trained on C.C.

C.C. stood her ground and pressed her lips in a tight line as she looked at the woman that was her mother. The resemblance was easy to see, she had always cursed her unfortunate genes that she had the looks of her mother.

B.B. glared at C.C. before her eyes gravitated over to the vulnerable looking Rachel. She appeared to be a sweet girl but with one look into her rich blue eyes, it was evident that this girl was indeed her grandchild.

B.B's eyes widened with the realization and her cheeks flushed red with anger as C.C. ran over to Rachel and stood in front of her protectively.

"So it is true. I was hoping Noel was playing a sick joke on me but it is clear that he was not." B.B. said with her heels clacking against the floor as she walked closer to the two women.

"It is a pity the news didn't kill you, but I will be damned if I let you near her." C.C. said, her rage slowly building.

B.B. laughed, a dark, wicked sound that made the hair on the back of everyone's necks stand up.

"Oh my dear daughter, as always your priorities are terribly skewed. I made you give up this abomination to the Babcock line for a reason, I was thinking of you and your reputation."

"You liar, you weren't thinking of me. You were thinking of you like you always did. What everyone would say about you at the country club because you had an unwed daughter who was pregnant with a servant's child." C.C. growled out.

B.B. ignored the jab at her as if it bounced right off and continued to try to wear C.C. down.

"When are you going to realize dearest daughter that you and I are one in the same? Besides giving birth to a filthy half breed you are just like me."

"SHUT UP!" C.C. screamed.

Before C.C. could breath she felt the pain of sharp nails being raked across her cheek, causing her to bend over in pain as she screamed.

Niles couldn't believe what he just witnessed as all the hatred and anger he felt for B.B. Babcock boiled over.

He launched himself at her only to have Maxwell hold him back while he struggled to break free.

"Old man pull yourself together! This isn't your fight!" Maxwell yelled.

"You had better listen to him servant, for if you lay one hand on me I will own you." B.B. threatened.

C.C. held on to her bloody cheek as she looked at her mother angrily, only to be snapped out of her anger when she saw Rachel walk out from behind her and stand face to face with B.B.

"Rachel no!" C.C. yelled but Rachel ignored her.

Rachel looked into this cold woman's eyes, they shared the same color, but hers held so much darkness unlike hers.

"We have the same eyes you and I." Rachel said.

B.B. chuckled as she looked at her, no warmth coming from her.

"You are not my flesh and blood nor will you ever be. You mean nothing to me as does your mother anymore." B.B. spat as she looked over Rachel's shoulder at C.C.

"What?" C.C. asked in disbelief.

" I came here to make you realize what you are throwing away, to offer you one more chance to drop this nobody and have respectable status once more. But as always you refuse to listen to reason." She said.

" Are you finished?" C.C. asked, her voice colder and more dead sounding than anyone ever heard before.

B.B. looked at her in surprise at the tone of her daughters voice.

"All I ever did was try to be a good daughter to you and do what you wanted, but I am human and I fell in love. Rachel was a product of that love and even though you made me give her up I never stopped loving her."

"I cannot believe you are willing to forfeit your share of the fortune you will receive when I am dead for a girl who isn't worthy of being a Babcock."

"I've heard just about enough, you will stop insulting my daughter right now. As for your money I have more than enough to survive without it, it is a pity you aren't dead yet though."

C.C. said as she walked over to the door, opened it, and held it open.

"You aren't welcome here anymore so just leave." C.C. said, emotion creeping into her voice,

"C.C. if I walk out that door then I won't be coming back and I will disown you." B.B threatened as one last effort.

"Then that is a promise I am going to see that you keep. Rachel means more to me than you ever did and I refuse to sit around while you stay and insult her. I only wish someone defended me against you as a child."

B.B glared at C.C. before sticking her nose in the air and snatching her coat off the floor where Niles had dropped it when he snapped.

"You've made your bed C.C. and now you must lay in it. From here on out you are no longer my daughter but I will tell you this. You can run and hide but the fact of the matter is that you and I are cut from the same cloth and you are just like me." B.B. said before walking out the door only to have C.C. slam it behind her.

Her hands were gripped into fists and her bangs had fallen into her face, hiding her eyes from view.

"Miss. Babcock…" Fran started but was halted when C.C. held her hand up to stop her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated as she walked past all of them and into the kitchen.

"C.C." Maxwell said as he started to go after her but was stopped when Niles placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me sir." Niles said while looking at his boss.

Maxwell just stared at him for a minute, comprehending what he was asking without words before he gave a slight smile and nodded his head.

"I hope she will be alright." Rachel said before she placed her head on Brighton's shoulder.

"She will be, she just needs some time." Brighton said, stroking her hair as Fran and Maxwell watched in surprise.

Niles came into the kitchen to see C.C. facing the back door and watching the rain pour outside as she hugged herself. She looked so helpless and he could think of nothing but going to her and holding her until her pain disappeared. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed what she was saying.

"Am I really like her?" She asked almost too quietly to hear.

He came up behind her and gently placed his hand on her arm causing her to turn to him and expose her tear streaked face.

"You are many things C.C. Babcock but you are not nor will you ever be like her. I don't want you to ever question that."

"I can't help it." She said while turning her back to him and looking at the rain again.

"We look so much alike and I was groomed at a young age to be just like her. I've always been known to be a cold, calculated person so I can't help but think that I am like her."

"I'll tell you what you are C.C. you are a crazy witch with a fiery temper and an attitude that could convince a priest that you need an exorcism. But by no means are you a heartless demon and a horrible mother."

She could suddenly feel his body heat at her back and it caused a slow blooming blush to creep onto her face and her heart to race slightly.

"I don't want you to ever second guess yourself. The C.C. I know would never let an obstacle destroy her confidence." Niles whispered in her ear, making her blush harder.

She suddenly felt as though the gentlest lips had kissed the back of her head. This sensation caused her to gasp slightly but when she turned around, she saw Niles at the counter putting away the unused tea things he had prepared earlier.

"_Did I just imagine that? I must have. Niles was just being nice, there is no way he would ever make an intimate gesture towards me."_ She thought only to feel a slight ache in her heart as though she wished it had been real.

AN: HI GUYS! Whew classes are done and I am free for a while so I'll try to do better with the updates and thanks for being so patient. I know it was cruel of me to leave for a while after a killer cliffy. Well I hope you all enjoy this one. And as always R & R please


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanny, just my original characters.

* * *

AN: You all probably hate me now and I understand, I promised and I didn't deliver. A lot had gone on since my last update. Painful family drama, loving and losing a man, and in the process for a while losing my will to live. But I'm as ok as one can be in my situation at the moment so I'm giving you guys a chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Despite the imprint B.B. left on everyone that day, everyone worked extremely hard to put it out of their minds and move on to more important things. However not even a day later, Fran went into labor very abruptly. Some had assumed that B.B's evil aura had reached the babies and they were making a desperate attempt to escape. But others chocked it up to sheer coincidence.

C.C. and Rachel stayed at the hospital and waited with everyone else while Fran was in delivery despite the fact that there was no obligation for them to do so.

C.C. felt slightly jealous throughout the whole experience, recalling that she herself was kept in her room while she was pregnant and gave birth with only the midwife for support. Fran had all her family including her obnoxious mother who currently was jabbering nonstop to the small one.

Yetta was over at the snack machine currently trying to get three 7's in a row. How that woman was able to function on a daily basis C.C. didn't know.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts when a cup of hot coffee was placed in front of her by Niles.

"Thank you Niles." She said softly while taking the warm cup from his hand.

He also handed Rachel the cup of hot tea she requested when he mentioned he was going to the cafeteria.

"You seem to be lost in thought, care to share?" Niles asked while sitting next to her.

C.C. sighed and ran a hand through her frizzy hair before blowing fiercely on her coffee and taking a sip.

"I'm just reminded of how it was when I gave birth. I never thought I would say this but I'm sort of jealous of Nanny Fine." C.C. said with a chuckle.

"The day of reckoning must be upon us." Nile said jokingly and earning a glare from C.C.

"I'm just kidding, but I never thought you would say that either. But why are you jealous?"

"All the support she has now from her friends and family. I was shut in a tiny room with nobody to talk to and the only support I had came from the midwife when she yelled, "push!" "push!""

C.C. hated receiving gestures out of pity, but when Niles put an arm around her shoulder, it felt as though it was so much more than that.

"Well maybe when you have the next one it will be different." He said, causing C.C. to nearly spit out her coffee in surprise and develop a coughing fit.

Rachel, who was sitting on the other side of C.C. had been talking to Brighton next to her and had not heard any of the conversation. But her mother got her attention when she started coughing like crazy.

"Mom, are you ok?" She asked while gently smacking her on the back.

"Yes…I'm fine." C.C managed to wheeze out as she got her breathing under control.

As Rachel turned back to Brighton, C.C. looked at Niles as though the dumbest thing had come from his lips.

"The next one? Are you out of your mind Niles?"

"What? I know you're older than dirt but as far as I know you're still in your fertile years so I don't see why not."

"Well for one thing I'm not married."

"You weren't the last time either." Nile pointed out.

"Thank you merry maid for reminding me. If I did get pregnant again I would want to be married. At the very least to someone I loved. But I don't see that happening any time soon." She said, slightly blushing.

Niles felt a lump form in his throat and his heart began to beat rapidly. This was it; he needed to say it now.

"What if it was to happen soon, very soon Miss. Babcock?" Niles asked nervously, clutching a black velvet box in his pocket.

Ever since he had the talk with Rachel, he began to think about what life would be like if they were together. And the future he pictured was a truly happy one.

The confrontation only added fuel to his thoughts. While C.C. was strong enough on her own, there was still a part of her that needed love and protection of a man. And when he was able to offer her comfort that night in the kitchen, he knew he wanted to do that always for the rest of their lives.

"Well if it did happen, which is highly unlikely, I would be very happy. Why are you asking me though?" C.C. asked curiously.

Just when Niles was about to respond, the doctor came through the doors and announced that everyone could come in and see the two new additions to the family.

"Damn." Niles mumbled under his breath as he followed C.C. into the increasingly crowded room.

The babies were passed around to each person as the proud parents looked on with joy and exhaustion.

"She is so cute; I can't wait to have a baby of my own." Grace said.

"Ditto" Rachel said.

"Oh yes you can." C.C. and Maxwell said at the same time, causing the room to erupt with laughter.

When Rachel offered Eve to her mother, C.C was slightly reluctant due to the ever-present bad memories that kept popping into her mind.

"Come on mom, she isn't gonna bite." Rachel said.

"Yeah Miss. Babcock, it's ok." Fran said with a tired smile.

With a gulp, C.C. gently took a hold of the sleeping bundle in the blanket and held her close to her chest.

Instantly C.C. felt overwhelmed and all the bad feelings she was having had vanished in a cloud of dust.

Despite the fact that Eve wasn't her baby, she felt very protective of the young life she held and was falling in love with her more than she thought possible.

Nile's watched on with amazement at the beautiful woman that was holding the Sheffield's baby. She looked so natural, like she was meant to be a mother from the start. He began to imagine it was their baby she was holding and he felt a smile creep up on his face.

Surprisingly enough, Eve had to be taken from C.C. in order for everyone else to see her. C.C. felt an ache in her heart as the beautiful child was taken from her, as if she was losing something she loved all over again.

Just as she felt tears stinging her eyes, Rachel had wrapped her arms around her, making her heart ache less. C.C. knew she had her baby right here and that Rachel would always be her baby, but nothing could replace the feeling of loss when the warm, sleeping life was removed from her person.

* * *

"Iago don't overwork my daughter ok?" C.C. warned the music coach she hired with a stern look.

"Well excuse me for trying to make her a star. She has a gift from the gods, it must be embraced." The flamboyant man said dramatically.

"You don't need to make her a star; she is already one in her own right. You just help her along in the process. Now she is my flesh and blood, and if I say don't overwork her then you had better listen to me." C.C. said, lowering her voice for emphasis.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Iago and C.C. said at the same time, causing Rachel to sink back in defeat.

"Look, it is around lunch time anyway. We should take a break." C.C. said.

"Good idea." Iago said.

"Rachel and I will go get lunch and we will come back around 2pm, sound fair?" C.C. asked.

Iago just nodded as Rachel and C.C. left the theater and took a cab down to a nice Italian bistro around 15 minutes away.

Once they were seated and ordered their drinks, C.C. could no longer contain her excitement and began grinning as she was meant to.

"I was very pleased with your performance today Rachel. You know we have already sold out and the show isn't for a few more months?"

"Wow that's great, there just seems to be so much pressure on me to do good. I worry on opening night I will freeze up or forget my lines or something." Rachel said nervously.

"Don't worry, every beginning performer feels that way especially on their first show. You will be the best thing this city has seen in a long time." C.C. said while touching Rachel's hand from across the table.

"I hope your right." Rachel said before taking a sip of water.

"I am so happy with how far you have come. You were great before Rachel, but you have improved to where you are superb. Don't be surprised if you get offers for other shows or get opportunities to perform in other countries."

"Mom that's great and all but all I really want is to be a country music star. It's been my dream since I was a child. All this other singing and acting is great but getting back to my roots and singing country is my true passion."

"But Rachel don't you see? Country music is so far down the totem pole compared to what you are doing now."

"Hey back where I come from it is as high as what I'm doing now. It might not be so great here but in the south it is a highly respectable profession."

"Oh it doesn't matter, the point is that your getting the exposure you deserve. I'm so happy right now I could just give you anything you would want. Go ahead Rachel, name your price." C.C. said.

"Seriously? Anything I want?" Rachel asked while C.C. nodded her head.

"Ok, there is really only one thing I want." Rachel began, not knowing how her mother would react to her request.

"Well what is it?"

"This opening night of the performance is definitely special to me, but it would be even more special if my father was there."

"OK no problem, we can get your parents tickets in the best area of the house."

"No mother, while I do want my adoptive parents there. I also want my real father there."

C.C. was speechless, she didn't want to believe that Rachel had asked this of her but she knew she heard correctly.

"You're not serious? Right?"

"Mom think about it. I have gotten to be reunited with you and have gotten to know you. Do you think I deserve the same thing with my real father?"

"Rachel, the thing is that your father most likely doesn't even know about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you we were split up by my mother? Well when he left I didn't know I was pregnant. I was forbidden from ever seeing him again and I had no idea how to get in touch with him. It has been nearly 20 years since we last saw one another."

"I see." Rachel said in a discouraged tone.

"I'm sorry honey, I really am."

"Can you at least tell me what he was like? Do I look like him? Was he charming?" Rachel asked.

"You're actually a perfect mix of both of us. You have my eyes, you have his hair. While I am a natural brunette, don't tell anybody by the way. My hair is not curly. You also have his perfect smile, this attracted me to him from the start. And your singing ability comes from him as well."

"He was a singer?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Oh yes, and a very good one. He romanced me with the beautiful melodies that would come from his elegant throat. He was so charming and so romantic that I couldn't help but fall in love."

"That sounds so wonderful, what I wouldn't give to meet him." Rachel said before sighing and twirling her fork in her pasta.

* * *

"Nanny Fine, can I get your opinion on something?" C.C. said while holding Eve later on that evening.

"Sure Miss. Babcock." Fran said with a smile.

"Rachel told me today that she wants to meet her father."

"Oh wow how exciting."

"While I do have the resources to probably find him I am worried as to how he will react after us being apart for nearly 20 years. Especially because he doesn't know he has a daughter."

"Do you really want my advice?" Fran asked.

"Please."

"I would take the risk and get in touch with him. No daughter should have to grow up without at least knowing her father. Besides, you say your love was so strong then, it might still be there after 20 years."

"Do you think so?" C.C. said with a hopeful smile.

"Absolutely, after all if it is true love it will withstand the test of time."

"You're right Nanny Fine, why should I be afraid? He was my first love and I will always carry a torch for him. I will contact my sources tomorrow and see what they find."

"Great, now it is time to put this little girl to bed." Fran said, reaching for her daughter as she held her son.

"Please Nanny Fine, let me?" C.C asked.

"Oh ok then, be my guest."

"Come here little darling, let's get you off to dream land." C.C. cooed at the little lady in pink, causing her to giggle."

Little did they know, Niles had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. He sighed, he had been a fool after all to fall in love with her since after all this time she still loved the man she was with so long ago.

Niles slowly made his way to his room, sat on his bed, and rested his hands under his chin. He felt the odds against him greatly. From what she had mentioned before he was handsome, romantic, and catered to her every desire. He on the other hand found himself to be unattractive and pudgy, he always picked on her, and for years he sought out to make her life a living hell.

He reached over to his dresser and grabbed the black velvet ring box with the beautiful diamond nestled inside.

"Unless he has lost his looks I will not have a chance." He said as he looked at the glittering jewel. It cost him 6 months of his saved salary but to him she was worthy of such a piece.

He came so close to proposing several times since he tried at the hospital but every time he tried he was either interrupted or he got too nervous and said something different altogether.

"I guess I will have to wait and see whether or not I have a chance." Niles said before closing the box and placing it inside his dresser, hoping he really did.

AN: I hope you enjoy, and I apologize for such a long wait.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny, just my original characters.

"Ok C.C. you can do this, just relax." C.C. said to herself as she sat on her bed, holding the phone in her hand.

She was correct in assuming that her sources could find out John's location and phone number. They had found it with little difficulty and she had it the same day she requested it.

With a relaxed sigh, she began to dial the numbers that were on the paper in her hand. The phone rang three times before a man answered on the other line.

"Hello" The voice rang through the receiver. C.C. felt the air in her lungs disappear instantly; it was John's voice she heard. Amazed that she never forgot what the sweet baritone sounded like.

"Hello?" John asked, now beginning to sound annoyed that nobody was responding.

"John? John Rockford?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I guess after all these years you wouldn't remember my voice, even though I clearly remember yours and how it used to sing to me."

"…Chastity Claire? Is that really you?" John asked in total disbelief.

"Yes it is me, but I go by C.C. now instead of that awful name."

"I always thought it was beautiful just as you were. It has been 20 years I can't believe it. How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine, listen there is a reason I called you. I know this might be an inconvenience to you but I need to see you. I need you to come back to New York, we have much to discuss."

"Oh C.C. it is no inconvenience at all, I will be on the next flight there if it means I get to see your face again. I'm just surprised you're calling me out of the blue, what is it we need to discuss?" He asked.

"John, it is something we need to talk about in person, that's why seeing you again is so important."

"Very well C.C. I cannot wait to see you again. I will call you once I get to my hotel."

"I would appreciate that John; we can make our plans accordingly."

"Yes, goodbye C.C."

"Goodbye John."

Once C.C. heard the dial tone, she stared down at the phone, amazed at what she had done.

Unfortunately, this was the easy part, figuring out how to tell him about Rachel would be much harder. She was pretty sure he had no clue about her existence and she didn't know exactly how he would react.

With a sigh, she placed the phone down and exited her bedroom, as much as she wanted to hide up here and think about this, she knew she couldn't.

Downstairs Fran was sitting on the sofa doing Rachel's makeup when C.C. came down.

"Rachel honey, you are the perfect model for cosmetics. Your skin is so smooth and flawless; it's almost like looking in the mirror." Fran said along with her nasal laugh.

"Yes the only difference is that my daughter doesn't look like a burlesque dancer on a daily basis." C.C. teased, earning a look from Fran.

"Oh mother, don't pick on Fran so much. She was just experimenting with my face. What do you think?" Rachel asked turning to her mother with the mask of face paint she was wearing.

"Good lord, you look like a prostitute Rachel! Go wash that off now." C.C. demanded.

"Mom you're being too serious."

"Now Rachel."

"Fine." Rachel said before stalking off to the bathroom.

"If it was such a problem C.C…" Fran started but was silenced when C.C cut her off.

I just told her to wash it off so I could talk with you for a minute. I don't care as long as she doesn't leave the house looking like that." C.C. said before sitting next to Fran.

"Ok, well what's going on?" Fran asked.

"I just got off the phone with John."

"Really? How did it go?" Fran asked excitedly.

"Oh nanny Fine, hearing his voice once more brought back so many memories. He sounds just like he did twenty years ago. I never realized how much I still had feelings for him."

"Even though you have not seen him in twenty years? What if he isn't the same person?"

"Well we all have changed in some way or another. But from how he talked to me, I could tell he is as I remember. He is on a plane to New York as we speak."

"What's going to happen then?" Fran asked.

"Once he get's to his hotel he is going to call me and we will make our plans then." C.C. said before crossing her legs for the third time.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were nervous."

"I hate to admit it but I am. I mean I don't know how I am going to tell him about Rachel, I'm almost positive he doesn't know about her."

"You'll think of something, you always do. But I wouldn't mention any of this to Niles."

"Why not?" C.C asked confused.

"I'm not sure why but he has been in a foul mood all day. He gets snippy anytime someone tries to talk to him."

"Hmm how odd." C.C said with a smile.

"I'm serious Miss. Babcock. He isn't in a good mood today so don't pester him."

"Sure, sure. Just don't tell Rachel anything what I have told you. I want to tell her at the most opportune time." C.C. said before Rachel immerged from the bathroom.

"Happy now mother?" Rachel asked, slightly irritated.

"There is the beautiful face I adore. Why don't you go upstairs and memorize some of your script."

"Alright." Rachel responded before going upstairs.

"I better check on the kids, remember what I said Miss. Babcock. Leave Niles to himself." Fran said before going upstairs.

"Of course nanny Fine. Whatever you say." C.C. said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Rachel retrieved her script from her room and was reading it as she walked down the hall, not paying attention to where she was going when she ran into someone.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Rachel said before noticing it was Brighton standing in front of her.

"It's alright; you should pay better attention though." Brighton said, teasing her.

"Yes I know, I picked up this bad habit of reading and not watching where I'm going in 5th grade and it hasn't stopped."

"Well, be careful. You could fall down the stairs or something."

"I'll be alright, don't worry." Rachel said before getting an idea.

"Say Brighton, I need some practice with my lines in scene 2. Would you help me?"

"Sure." Brighton said eagerly as they walked to his room.

Brighton closed the door behind him as Rachel sat down on his bed, flipping through the script to the right page.

"Ok here is where I need work." Rachel said as Brighton sat next to her.

"Alright." Brighton responded, looking at the script in her hand before clearing his throat.

"Charlotte, why must you go? You have everything you need here."

"Todd, don't you understand? As much as it seems that I have everything, I really have nothing unless I see what else is out there beyond this town.

"Charlotte please, I beg of you. If you leave, I may never see you again. I…" Brighton began to speak but froze.

Brighton slowly lifted his gaze to Rachel's face as she waited for him to speak.

"I love you." Brighton spoke softly, blushing at the same time before looking away.

Rachel's face bloomed into a rosy hue as her heart began to race. It was a line but how he said it sounded so sincere to her ears.

"Kiss me." She responded.

Brighton looked back at her, eyes wide in shock before looking back down at the script.

"That's not in the script." He said.

"I know."

Brighton blushed before gently stroking her cheek with his fingertips before leaning forward and gently placing his lips upon hers.

Rachel never felt such energy as she had now. She kissed boys before but with Brighton, it was different. She wound her arms around his neck, dropping the script to the floor in the process.

Brighton placed his hands at her waist and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment. He wasn't too experienced with women but he figured he was doing something right judging by how she was moaning and winding her fingers in his hair.

Rachel nibbled on his lip causing him to gasp in pleasure before slipping her tongue and intensify the kiss.

Brighton felt his arousal growing as he gently pushed Rachel down onto her back and slowly climbed on top of her.

"Should we be doing this?" Brighton asked before nibbling on her ear.

"We are both adults, we have a right to make each other feel good. I want this Brighton, do you?"

He looked at her, emotion resting in his eyes as he smiled.

"More than anything at the moment." He responded before capturing her lips once more.

Niles scrubbed furiously at the counter top. Trying to get all the invisible dirt off that his eyes could see. He woke up this morning and the first thing he thought of was the conversation he overheard Fran and C.C. having last night. Just the thought of C.C. meeting this man she fell in love with years ago once again sent him into a rage.

"Afternoon handy wipe." C.C. said with a grin before leaning on the opposite side of the counter.

Niles didn't respond or even look at her; he was afraid he would lose control of his mouth and say something really hurtful.

"How unusual for you to be silent. Are you feeling well?" C.C. asked with a snicker.

Still nothing came from Niles as scrubbed even harder.

"Carful Niles, you wouldn't want to rip the finish off of the counter top. It would take forever to replace with six bucks an hour."

"For god's sake with you shut your mouth you slutty piece of trash!" Niles yelled, not realizing what he just said. His jealousy finally beginning to get the better of him.

C.C. was shocked at this, she never heard Niles call her this before nor insult her with such malice.

She looked at him with hurt eyes that were quickly masked by rage.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I don't know what you problem is today but I suggest you get over it and quickly. I will not tolerate it."

"My problem is you C.C. Babcock. I've had it with your bitchy attitude. Why don't you do the world a favor and just disappear for a while."

C.C. bit her lip, she couldn't find the words to respond to his hurtful comments.

"I can't do that Niles, I have too many responsibilities. But if it will make you feel better I won't speak to you again." She said before leaving the kitchen.

Like a brick wall, Niles was hit hard when he realized what he had said. They had fought many times before but he never said something so mean to her, especially out of jealousy.

"_Wait a go you idiot, you let your male pride get in the way once again. I should go apologize, but I don't know if I can apologize to C.C. I never have." _ Niles thought as he threw his rag down on the counter and placed his head in his hands.

Fran came out of the twins' room and was heading downstairs when she heard a strange noise coming out of Brighton's room. It sounded like moaning.

"_Now Fran you probably should just leave it alone. After all you walked in on him having some personal time when he was fifteen and I still don't think he has forgiven you."_ Fran thought when her thoughts were interrupted when the next set of moans sounded like they were female.

"_Maybe just a peek."_ Fran thought as she came close to Brighton's door and looked through the keyhole.

Fran covered her mouth to keep from gasping as she saw Rachel and Brighton making out on his bed with his hand up her shirt. Clearly, there was no sign of them stopping anytime soon.

Fran smiled as she looked away, leaving the lovers to have their privacy.

"_Well it's about time. The electricity was so high between these two I thought my hair would become an afro." _ Fran thought as she headed back down stairs.

"_For now I should probably keep this to myself_. _If C.C. found out what her only daughter was doing right now she might flip."_ Fran thought.

C.C. was in her room, lying down and trying not to think about how Niles lashed out at her.

"Well it really was my fought I guess. Nanny Fine told me not to pester him today and I didn't listen, I didn't think he would be like that though." C.C. said to herself before sighing.

Just then, her phone rang, hoping it was John she scrambled out of bed and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi C.C. I made it. I'm staying at the Hilton."

"Already? But I just talked to you earlier."

"Yes I know, I just live in Vermont. I took the fastest flight over here. So how about dinner tonight?" John asked.

"Sounds wonderful. I can get us the Rainbow Room tonight. How about at seven?"

"Excellent. Where are you staying?"

"I'm actually staying at the residence of Maxwell Sheffield. I can give you directions if you need them."

"No it's ok C.C. everyone knows where the home of Maxwell Sheffield is."

"Very well, I will see you tonight."

"I cannot wait. C.C. I will see you soon." John said before hanging up.

C.C. felt like dancing, this was real, she was going to see her first love again.

Her excitement came to a screeching halt when she realized one thing.

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear?" She asked herself as she rushed to her closet.

"Black, black, navy, brown, black. Shit." C.C swore as she examined each dress she owned. She never realized how plain her fashion choice was.

"What am I going to do? I only have a few hours. I don't have time to go shopping now." C.C. panicked before an idea came to her.

"It's insane, normally I wouldn't even consider it, but desperate times call for desperate measures I guess." C.C said before rushing out of her room.

Fran was on the couch, nibbling on a piece of cake when she saw C.C. come down the stairs in a rush.

"Miss. Babcock what is the matter?" Fran asked.

C.C. came over to the couch and took Fran by the shoulders, clearly she was panicked.

"Nanny Fine, I never thought I would say this but you have to help me!" C.C. begged.

"Calm down Miss. Babcock, now tell me what is going on."

"Well John has made it to town and we are having dinner tonight. The problem is that I have nothing to wear." C.C. said.

Fran was shocked, she was about to respond when Maxwell and Niles came into the living room.

"Hello darling, what is going on?" Maxwell asked.

"Well John just called C.C. to invite her to dinner tonight. She doesn't have anything to wear though and she doesn't have time to go shopping." Fran said.

Niles clenched his teeth and shook his fist in rage, he had to control his temper. After all, it got him in trouble today already.

"So what are you going to do?" Maxwell asked.

"Well I think I might have something in my closet that could work for her." Fran said, earning a huge laugh from Niles.

"Please Mrs. Sheffield. That cow couldn't fit into anything of yours." Niles said, but his smile disappeared when he saw how angry C.C. looked when she looked at him. Clearly, she was still upset from before.

"Well Niles I kept all my maternity clothes, I'm sure I can find something in there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" C.C. asked angrily.

"Nothing, just you are slightly curvier than I am. You wouldn't be able to fit in one of my regular dresses."

"Why I ought to…"

"Never mind C.C. , come on let's go get you ready." Fran said, practically dragging C.C. up the stairs.

"Niles, am I dreaming?" Maxwell asked as he watched them both go.

"No sir, why?"

"I never thought I would see the day where C.C. would want to dress like Fran. I just assumed I was having a nightmare."

"No sir, unfortunately not. This could be quite the disaster." Nile said, wondering just how tonight might go.

AN: Hello everyone, I hope everyone had a happy turkey day. Next time we finally meet the mysterious John, and will Niles be able to control his jealousy and tell C.C how he feels? We will see soon. Have a good day


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Nanny, but I would not mind taking Niles home with me ;)

"Let's see, try on this one." Fran said to C.C. while holding out a short, lime green dress that could barely be considered one.

"Nanny Fine this is the 6th dress of yours I've tried, don't you have anything that doesn't make my breasts pop out, exposes my behind if I bend over, and or doesn't cling to me like a second skin?" C.C. asked, beginning to feel distressed.

"Miss. Babcock will you relax and trust me? I know how important this date is to you and that you do not want to send the wrong message. I'm going to make you fabulous; he will be hooked once he sees you."

"You think so?" C.C. asked while looking at each pair of heels that rested on Fran's bed.

"Absolutely, believe it or not C.C. you are a very attractive woman. You just hide it by wearing boring clothes that do nothing for your figure. Look, I practically have all of Lowman's in my closet; I will find something for you." Fran said before going back into the closet.

C.C. checked her watch, it was 5:30, and John would be here soon. Butterflies began to tickle her insides as her nerves were catching up with her, she really could use a glass of wine right now.

Her thoughts suddenly and surprisingly turned to her favorite butler and how he behaved towards her today. They had known each other close to 20 years now and she had never seen him be so hostile to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fran asked while holding out a glittery, white dress.

"I'm just concerned is all."

"About what?"

"Niles. I know you told me not to pester him today but I didn't listen and did it anyway and he yelled at me and called me a slutty piece of trash."

At first Fran was disappointed at C.C. for irritating the already irritated butler but when she heard what he called her she was shocked enough to sit next to her on the bed.

"You're not serious? Niles talked to you that way?"

"Yes, I was really surprised. What hurt the most was how he looked at me when he said it, he wasn't teasing me, and he acted like he truly hated my guts."

"Oh Miss. Babcock don't worry about him, I'm surprised you are letting something he said get to you, you never paid this much attention before."

"I don't know why either, I shouldn't care, I don't care. This is a very exciting night for me and I'm not going to let something he said ruin it." C.C. said.

Something clicked in Fran's mind then as she saw how worried C.C. was over this.

"_Could it be that maybe there is more between these two than they realize? Maybe his love for her isn't so unrequited after all."_ Fran thought.

"Miss. Babcock if I tell you something can you promise to keep it between us and not use it against Niles?" Fran asked, giving C.C. a stern look.

"I'll try but I really can't promise it."

"Good enough I guess." Fran said before gathering her thoughts.

"Do you know why Niles has been acting the way he has been? Do you have any idea at all?"

C.C. thought for a moment but nothing could come to mind at the out of the ordinary behavior.

"No Nanny Fine I haven't a clue."

"He's jealous."

C.C. was confused, she could have sworn she heard Nanny Fine say that Nile was jealous and thus was taking it out on her, but that did not make any since.

"Nanny Fine that isn't possible, he has no reason to be jealous. Why would he be?"

"That I am going to leave for you to figure out, this is between you two. I've probably already said too much anyway."

"Oh come on Nanny Fine, you can't leave me hanging like this."

"Sorry Miss. Babcock but I have to. He is jealous of something and you must be the one to realize why he is. If I say anymore he won't ever speak to me again." Fran said before continuing her search for the perfect dress.

C.C. turned this thought over in her mind for a bit but came up empty, right before she heard Fran gasp.

"What is it?" C.C asked.

"I found it; this will be perfect on you." Fran said, pulling out the dress from the back of the closet.

"Oh Nanny Fine it is gorgeous, and look, it still has the tag on it." C.C. said while smiling.

"Honey I am going to turn you into a movie star, now come on and let me fix your hair.

Niles placed the last of the clean dishes away in the cabinet with a heavy sigh. He was secretly hoping that C.C. wouldn't be able to find anything and therefore would have to cancel the date. What he did not understand was why Fran was helping her when she knew of his feelings for C.C. In a way he felt betrayed, Fran should be helping him get C.C. instead of helping her into the arms of John.

The clock chimed 6pm, John would be here in 30 minutes, and he straightened up the place as best as he could with his distracted mind. He was not about to miss getting a look at the infamous man, after all he had to know what he was up against.

"_I hope he is nothing that C.C. expects. A fat, bald, mechanic that even his own mother would not kiss." _ Niles thought with a grin.

He kept himself busy until 7pm when the doorbell rang; C.C's long lost love was finally here.

Niles walked out into the living room where Maxwell and Brighton were waiting. Fran and C.C. were still upstairs and Rachel was around the corner. She wanted to get a glimpse of him before C.C. told him about her instead of introducing herself right away and overwhelming him.

"Let's get this over with." Niles mumbled himself before opening the door to the stranger on the other side.

Nile's wish was not granted, not by a long shot. John was exceptionally hansom for a man just a few years older than C.C. He had all his hair that waved in dark curls on his head and his olive green eyes were sparkling with confidence and excitement.

"Hello I am John Rockford, may I come in?" He asked politely with a sweet baritone voice and a marble white smile.

"Sure." Niles said through gritted teeth as his death glair made contact with the other man.

John waltzed in with a bouquet of pink lilies and placed them on the table before coming up to Maxwell and shaking his hand.

"Maxwell Sheffield it is an honor to meet you at last."

"Well thank you John, please do have a seat. C.C. isn't quite ready yet, you know how women are."

"Can I offer you a glass of brandy?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh no thank you I don't drink. I have waited to see Chastity for a long time and I want to be sober."

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you haven't tried to contact her?" Niles asked with a carefully hidden malice.

John looked at Niles for a minute, trying to decide if he should answer. He got the feeling that the butler did not like him for some reason.

"Well Mrs. Babcock is a very powerful woman, she had any contact we had blocked, and by the time Chastity was an adult I couldn't find her. She had left home and disappeared, and I didn't make much money so my locating skills could have only gone so far.

Just then, Fran came down the stairs and cleared her throat.

"Ah John I would like you to meet my wife, Fran Sheffield."

"It is a pleasure Mrs. Sheffield." John said before taking the back of her hand and kissing it.

"Oh my John you are quite the charmer. C.C is right you are very handsome." Fran said with a smile.

"Why thank you Mrs. Sheffield."

"Well I came down because C.C. is ready and I think you will be blown away by the woman you are about to be reunited to. Come down Miss. Babcock!" Fran yelled.

Niles moved over to Maxwell, he had to see what kind of disaster Miss. Babcock was wearing.

However he never counted on C.C. looking so beautiful as she moved down the stairs, in fact he never saw her look so radiant.

The dress was modest for Fran's taste; the top wrapped around her shoulders in a caress and exposed the light skin there. The bright red fabric flowed down and hugged every curve into a mermaid shape that moved with her delicate hips. Fran had styled her hair into wavy silk that flowed to her shoulders and framed her face beautifully.

Niles' breath caught in his lungs, for the first time he saw the woman as a goddess and not just a beautiful woman. He knew then he had to do whatever it took, to get her away from John and make her his and he wouldn't stop until he did so.

"Good lord, angels really do exist on earth." John said as she met him at the bottom of the stairs with a smile encased in red lips.

"Hello John." C.C. said softly.

"Dear Chastity you haven't aged a day. You are just as beautiful as you were at sixteen." John said before handing her the lilies.

"Thank you John, they are lovely." C.C. said but Niles noticed the look on her face when she looked at the flowers. He knew that she was allergic to lilies and did not care for them. He smirked; maybe this date wouldn't be so perfect after all.

"Why don't I leave these here so I don't lose them." C.C. said before placing them back on the table.

"I'll go put these in water." Fran said while taking the lilies and heading to the kitchen.

"Shall we go?" John asked.

"Yes, it's a long way to the rainbow room so we better get a cab."

"Oh there is no need; I rented a Mercedes when I got here." John said smiling and sparking C.C's interest.

"Excellent. Bye Maxwell, bye dust mop." C.C. said over her shoulder before walking out the door with John.

"Well I'd say Fran did a good job, don't you think so old man?" Maxwell asked.

"Clearly, I guess old rags can be nice if they are cleaned up." Niles said before heading to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Rachel and Brighton were in the kitchen with Fran as she placed the lilies in the vase.

"Great job Fran with Miss. Babcock, she looked spectacular." Brighton said while holding Rachel's hand underneath the counter.

"Well I have been known to work a miracle or two." Fran said.

"I just can't believe that this man is my father. I feel so giddy." Rachel said before giving off a girly squeal.

"I can see the resemblance, he is quite hansom." Fran said.

Niles walked in on the happy group with a less than happy attitude; his targets were set on Fran.

"Children, would you excuse us for a minute? I need to speak to Mrs. Sheffield alone."

"Sure Niles, come on Brighton." Rachel said before walking out with him.

"What's up Niles?"

"What's up? I want to know why you have betrayed me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You know how I feel about Miss. Babcock and yet you turn around and practically push her and that plastic prince together."

"Now wait just a minute Niles, I did no such thing. I just helped her get ready."

"Yes and in consequence she looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist her."

"Well what did you want me to do? Make her look horrible? Even if I did, he still may have been attracted to her. Face it Nile you have nobody to blame but yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"You British men are all the same, you feel something for someone, but instead of doing the logical thing and telling them, you string it on forever until the girl is about ready to give up and are most likely too late."

"Mr. Sheffield wasn't too late with you." Niles stated.

"That's because I held on for so long and honestly I feel sorry for Miss. Babcock. She is getting older and wants a husband. This man cares for her and actually has the balls to show her. You love her, I get that, but she cannot read your mind Niles. If you don't show her and confess you are going to lose her." Fran said before walking out.

Niles sighed, she was right and he knew it. It was his fault that she didn't know how he felt. He had to do something for her, something that would let her know how much he cared. An idea came to him, it was simple, but he thought she would appreciate it. He just had to hurry down to the market before it closed.

"Chastity this place is magnificent." John said while pulling out C.C.'s chair.

"Thank you John and please call me C.C., I told you that part of my life is over now."

"Very well C.C. I was surprised you had contacted me after all this time."

"I had thought about you much over the years, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble with your wife." C.C. said, baiting him.

"Actually I'm divorced, have been for four years now."

"Oh John I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I'm over it now. It was rough at first, she decided she didn't love me anymore and one day she had packed her belongings, took the boys, and left."

"Boys?" C.C. questioned.

"My sons." John said before pulling out a picture from his wallet and handing it to C.C.

In the picture, there were two little boys with big smiles and bright eyes and they were the spitting image of their father.

"The one on the left is Daniel, he is 9 now and the other one is Nathan and he turned 6 last month."

"They are so hansom, do you get to see them?"

"Yes fortunately my bitch of an ex wife and I share custody. She was convinced that I wasn't a good father though because I was working all the time to support our luxury."

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I am one of the most successful lawyers in Vermont. When I left your mother's house, I got a little apartment in Vermont and studied law at a local university. What do you do now?"

"I am business partners with Maxwell in producing Broadway plays."

"So you went into theater after all. I had always wondered if you would pursue your dream."

"Yes I did, though I thought I would be much further along than I am now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've been pitching to Maxwell for years now that he should consider dabbling into movies as well as theater but he is against it and I don't have enough clout to go at it on my own."

"Ah yes that can be a problem, I can only imagine how your husband must feel." John said with a smirk and a wink.

"Actually this is kind of the reason I called you, there is something you need to know."

"Well what is it?"

"Well I am not married but I do have a daughter."

"Ok."

"Let me rephrase, we have a daughter."

John's eyes widened in shock as he became speechless. He looked as though he was terrified.

"C.C. what are you talking about?" He asked after a minute.

"After mother threw you out I discovered I was pregnant and I gave birth to a baby girl. Mother made me give her up for adoption and I had not been reunited with her until just a few months ago. She came to New York looking for me and now she wants to meet you."

John was speechless and looked a little pissed as he flexed his fingers.

"And why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"You said so yourself that our connection was severed. When I was pregnant, I was locked away in my room for nine months with only my sister and the midwife to talk to. And after she was born she was immediately taken from me."

"I see. Do you have a photo of her?"

"As a matter of fact I do." C.C. said before reaching into her handbag and taking out a recently taken photo of Rachel at rehearsal.

"Her name is Rachel; I think you will agree that she is a perfect mix of both of us." C.C. said before handing him the photo.

John examined the photo carefully for a few moments before letting a small smile creep onto his face.

"She has your eyes."

"And your incredible singing talent."

"You're kidding?"

"Believe me I'm not. She wants to be a country music star and she is going to be the lead in Maxwell's new production _Georgia Summer_. Her voice is fantastic."

"I must meet her; I have always wanted a daughter. Does she want to meet me?"

"Of course, she asked me to find you a few days ago. She is very excited.

"I can't believe it. I just wish I was around to watch her grow up."

"You and me both, it was torture thinking about how she was doing and not being able to see her."

"Why didn't you contact her after you left your mother's house?"

"Well a few reasons, I was hoping she would have such a good life and I didn't want to complicate it. I wanted her to have two parents who could provide for her and a drama free childhood. Also regrettably I was too busy focusing on getting my career of the ground, it was terribly selfish of me but if I hadn't I wouldn't be who I am today."

John reached across the table and took her hand while looking seriously into her eyes.

"C.C. if I had known you were pregnant I would have come back to the house, snuck you away, and married you on the spot. I loved you then, I hope you know that."

"I do John."

"And I don't know about you but I think that maybe this could be a great opportunity to start over. I am single, you are single, and I like what I see. So what do you say?"

C.C. sighed before letting go of his hand and looking back at him.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm just not ready to jump into a relationship with someone I've reunited with for only a few hours. I hope you understand."

"Of course, take all the time you need. However, I would like to go on another date with you. And I am going to be around for a while since I want to get to know my daughter."

"I would like that too." C.C. said with a smile.

Just then, the band began to play a smooth jazz melody and many people began to gather on the dance floor and into each other's arms.

"Dance with me?" John asked while extending his hand.

"Love to." C.C. responded before getting up and joining him on the dance floor.

Minutes turned into hours and before C.C. knew it, it was 1am when John brought her back to the Sheffield house.

"I had a great time tonight C.C. it was wonderful to see you again." John said before taking her hand and kissing the back of it, causing C.C. to blush.

"So did I, I'm glad I contacted you again."

"Me too, seeing you now with the moonlight glowing on your skin reminds me of the first time we danced together."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, I never forgot the night of your sixteenth. That night was the happiest of my life; it was when I got you to be mine."

"Yes that's true."

"And we shared that kiss."

"I never forgot it."

"Neither have I but why don't you help me refresh my memory." John said before carefully leaning forward.

C.C. felt her heart race as she saw him getting closer and smelled the delicious scent of his cologne. She wanted this, more than she realized.

Instinctively she shut her eyes and felt the warmth of his mouth gently press onto hers, sending tingly pen pricks throughout her body.

It was just like 20 years ago, John was always a great kisser, and this time was no exception. Even though they had been apart for so long, it was clear that some feeling that they shared was still present.

Much too soon for her liking the kiss ended and C.C. found herself lightly exhaling as she opened her eyes once again.

"Goodnight sweet C.C." John said before kissing her cheek gently.

"Goodnight John." C.C. responded before unlocking the house and quietly closing the door behind her.

It was dark and everyone was in bed so C.C. tried to be extra quiet as she made her way upstairs to her room. She would have floated the whole way if she could have as she carried a wide smile filled with happiness. Not only had John taken the news of Rachel extremely well but also great memories of her youth were brought forefront into her mind.

C.C. got to her room and proceeded to unzip her dress. It was enough work getting into it that she could only imagine how hard it would be to get out of it. While she was struggling, she noticed something on the dresser that was not there before she left. A vase of bright purple lavender greeted her with its light fragrance perfuming the room and a note nestled in between two of the blooms.

She recognized the handwriting as belonging to Niles. She smiled; somehow, he knew that lavender was her favorite flower.

Ms. Babcock,

I thought you would like some fresh lavender to cover up the stale stink of booze and old woman in your room. Don't be up too late or some side effects of your lycanthropy will occur.

Niles

She laughed; normally something like this would have annoyed her. However, this somehow felt like the appropriate finish to her perfect evening. She was surprised that Niles had placed this in her room, in an odd way it was nice considering it was her favorite. She knew that this was his way of apologizing for his atrocious behavior earlier and she would be sure and point it out in the morning. After taking a large whiff of the beautiful flowers, she changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed with Chester at her feet but as much as she tried, she couldn't sleep.

C.C. was too excited after the events of tonight. John was just as wonderful as she remembered and even more so now because he was so successful.

"Maybe he is the one I've been waiting for, it would make since." C.C. wondered aloud as she looked up at the ceiling. Yet something was tugging at the back of her mind when she thought this, something she was all too familiar with, doubt.

"Oh come on C.C. you been doubting every man who was interested in you forever except him and now you have a second chance. For god's sake don't blow it, you aren't 20 anymore." She said before rolling over.

"I'm not going to ruin this, John is the first man that has come along in a while that seems really interested in me and not just because I am rich. I will make this work." C.C. said before finally slipping off to a comfortable sleep.

AN: Hey guys happy holidays to everyone! I have finally introduced John but like I said before don't be fooled, things aren't always what they seem with him. Gosh, life has been crazy, last night snow and thick ice dumped all over Kentucky and I'm currently at Starbucks killing time before my final exam in history. Anyway, I'm just jabbering, I hope you like this chapter, and if I don't get a new one up, everyone have a happy new year!


End file.
